Princess
by jilian baade
Summary: A Princess tells the story of her life, and how Gondor is affected by change after LOTR. Canon characters include Haldir, Elrond, Arwen, Aragorn and Elrond's terrible twins, Elladan and Elrohir
1. Default Chapter

Introduction  
  
Here we go again off on another adventure. It has been years since I have read Tolkien so be patient with mistakes, or point them out.  
  
Oh, I don't own Middle Earth, Lord of the Rings; any characters etc, I just play with them.  
  
  
  
I am Princess Elandra of Gondor, High King Elessar's younger sister. His sister! You exclaim, but he's an only child. But no, he really is my brother, 20 years older than me.  
  
Oh yes, Arathorn, Mother's husband, and Aragorn's father died when Aragorn was a young child, about 7 I think. So obviously I am not Arathorn's child. And no, Mother did not re marry as such a very young widow might have been expected to.  
  
Instead, she trained as a Ranger and spent her time either wandering Middle Earth as a protector of the people, or in Rivendell, where many Rangers go to rest between missions.  
  
So where do I fit in, you ask? Well, Mother had a secret lover, and I am that man's daughter. Like my brother Aragorn, I was reared in Rivendell, and like him I too was adopted by Lord Elrond. Also, like Mother and Aragorn, I was trained as a Ranger by Elrond's twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir.  
  
My dear brother has asked me to write down the story of my life, as until the son Arwen bore him a few months ago comes of age, I am heir to Gondor's throne. Without this explanation, many would doubt my claim, and as tomorrow I ride into great danger, equal to that I saw in the recent Ring wars when I rode with Aragorn's company of Rangers and fought like a man, the only female Ranger to do so, I agreed to leave this document in his and Arwen's care.  
  
Lord Elrond tried to stop me from riding to war, but as Elladan and Elrohir unexpectedly supported me, he gave way. Maybe it was because I am Aragorn' sister and as such had a vested interest in seeing my brother succeed. Then again perhaps no one else wished to be entrusted with Arwen's message to Aragorn.  
  
I am wandering from the point of this document; although I am supposed to relate some of my deeds here, I am first supposed to tell of my parents. Of course Aragorn and Arwen know who my father is, but this is not public knowledge, and between us we have decided the people have a right to know.  
  
I will tell the first and longest part of my tale as Mother told me. I think it will shock many people, but I am used to shocking people. I am not ashamed of the circumstances of my birth, that here in Middle Earth; I am that rare thing, a child of parents who did not wed.  
  
  
  
So are we curious yet people? Want to know more? Tell me and I will write more but only if you ask! 


	2. chapter 2

Introduction  
  
I don't own Middle-Earth or any characters or settings, I merely borrow them! This could be considered AU in some aspects, and is certainly not movie based. Haldir hasn't died in this, although it is possible (not likely) that he survived the battle in Helm's Deep for those who like fics to tie into the movies.  
  
I am the Princess Elandra of Gondor, High King Elessar's younger sister. His sister! You exclaim, but he's an only child. But no, really, he is my brother, twenty years older than I.  
  
Oh yes, Arathorn, Mother's husband and Aragorn's father died when Aragorn was a young child; he was only two and never knew his father well, in fact he didn't remember his father. Until he grew up, and was told of his heritage, he believed Elrond really was his father, and still called Elrond father even as a grown man.  
  
Where do I come in? No, mother didn't remarry as many expected such a very young widow might have been expected to. You see, Mother had a secret lover, and I am that man's daughter. Like my brother I was reared in Rivendell, and like Aragorn, I too was adopted by Lord Elrond. And like Mother and Aragorn I was trained as a Ranger by Elrond's twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir.  
  
My dear brother has asked me to write down the story of my life, as until the son Arwen bore him a few months ago comes of age, I am heir to Gondor's throne. Without this explaination, many would doubt my claim, and as tomorrow I ride into great danger, equal to that I saw in the recent Ring was when I rode with the Grey Company and fought like a man, the only Northern female Ranger to do so, I have agreed to leave this document in his and Arwen's care.  
  
Lord Elrond tried to stop me from riding to war, but as Elladan and Elrohir unexpectedly supported me, he gave way. Maybe it was because I am Aragorn's sister and as such had a vested interest in seeing my brother succeed. Then again, perhaps no one else wished to be entrusted with Arwen's message to Aragorn.  
  
But I am wandering from the point of this document; although I am supposed to relate some of my deeds here, I am first supposed to tell of my parents. Of course Aragorn and Arwen know who my father is, but this is not public knowledge, and between us we have decided the people of Gondor have a right to know.  
  
I will tell the first and longest part of my tale as Mother told me. I think it will shock many people, but I used to shocking people. I am not ashamed of the circumstances of my birth, that here in Middle-Earth I am that rare thing: a child of parents who did not wed. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Once again I have wandered away from the original point of my tale. As I need to complete it tonight I had better concentrate on MY story, not other people's no matter how much more interesting it may seem.  
  
I will take a quick breath of night air, I decide. As I leave my quarters I see lights in my brother's council chambers, and realise that I am not likely to be the only one in Gondor who has a sleepless night.  
  
The parapets are lonely at this time of night. I walk, letting the cool breeze blow my hair, thinking of my mission. Aragorn has asked me to do this, he can't leave Gondor at the moment, and though I ride with the King's authority I fear I will be unable to achieve much. In fact, I know and Aragorn knows that I will probably not return, but I pledged my life in his service 50 years ago. Anyway, who else is there to go?  
  
Finally, I see the one person I can't face this night. I know he wishes to see me, and he has also begged me not to go, he says that he will go mad if I am killed. How little he understands my choices! He says my loyalty to Aragorn is over now, that I deserve a life of my own, a husband and children. Perhaps he is right, but I love my brother best of all, and will not let him down.  
  
I am drawn to him, but I will not let him see me. A Ranger can avoid being seen when necessary, and I do not wish to answer his question until at least after my mission. And I have some pressing questions of my own. Perhaps when I return Father will be here and I can ask him. If not, the Lord and Lady of the Golden Woods are expected any day to see their great grandson. Maybe they can help me.  
  
I go back inside and pick up my pen again. I think of the one I will not see, and wonder if he will be in Gondor when, if, I return. After all, he is only here for a short time, as part of force `loaned' by other rulers to help settle unrest on the borders of my brother's kingdom. Originally, he and his brothers were to see me to Gondor's borders, but I begged Aragorn to send others in their stead, as I knew he would not consent to leave me at the border, but would insist on following me, even though that could endanger my mission.  
  
I've done it again, haven't I. Wandering all over the place instead of writing as I meant to. It is hard to write about yourself, and more so of your parents. Nevertheless I must try.  
  
Next chapter soon folks. Anyway like to guess over the next couple of instalments who Elandra's daddy is? I promise that will soon be solved. But who is the mystery man she refuses to see? That will take longer to reveal; and what is his question? 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
As I said, Mother spoke little of her early days in Rivendell, apart from the meeting of Arwen and Aragorn in the gardens.  
  
Apparently little happened for the next few years. Lady Arwen remained in Lorien with her grandparents, as it was not safe for her to return due to Orc activity. Mother travelled once or twice to the land of her people, once staying several months.  
  
After her lengthy stay, she returned to Rivendell, restless of body and soul. It was in about a month later that Elrond questioned my mother on her troubles.  
  
Lady Gilraen, are you well? You seem...upset about something?' he asked her.  
  
`Lord,' she replied softly, `I feel restless. My son needs me little any more; that is how it should be, he is growing up quickly. I have no place among my people, and I feel useless here'.  
  
Elrond gave her a look full of understanding. `You feel what all mothers do when their children grow up. My dear wife was the same when our children became adults. It is sadly true; they do not stay children for long! Just the same, I thought something else ailed you.'  
  
Surprise tinged Gilraen face. `What my lord?' She asked.  
  
`I did think that maybe you wished to go back to your people.' He answered. `You were widowed very young; many have expected you to re marry.'  
  
`Have you heard something I have not', she said, looking a bit put out.  
  
`No, I have not, but I did wonder if that was your problem', Elrond said  
  
`Absolutely not!' said Gilraen.  
  
`Ah, you are still loyal to Arathorn, even though 10 years have passed.'  
  
`No', she said, `I just do not wish to marry again.'  
  
Elrond raised his eyebrows as he looked at the young woman. `Have I missed something? He questioned. `I was told you wished to marry Arathorn'.  
  
`That was a story my mother spread. She wanted me off her hands and out of her life; she had disliked me since my younger brother was drowned in a tragic accident one day when we were watering horses. She blamed me for his death, so when Arathorn offered for me because I am distantly related to the ruling family she was determined that I would marry him whether I wished to or not. He cared only that I was young and strong and likely to bear him a son', she said. She walked to the window and looked out at the heavy rain, her arms folded over her chest. She sighed deeply and continued `If I had not fallen pregnant so soon, I would probably have killed myself in that first year. And had I been older I should have coped better.'  
  
`I knew of course, that Arathorn changed when his first wife died in child birth, but I did not realise that he had become so bitter that would be unkind to you,' Elrond said, looking shocked.  
  
`Not unkind, indifferent and uncaring would be closer to the truth. I was just a brood mare to him, once Aragorn was born he hardly noticed my existence,' Gilraen said.  
  
She turned away from the window; her face looking like it was carved in stone. `So now you know the truth, a thing few do.'  
  
Elrond handed her a glass of wine, `You have lost all your colour; drink this; you will feel better.' He manoeuvred her to chair and made her sit down. Elrond than took a chair facing her.  
  
`Do you wish to speak to me of this?' he asked her gently.  
  
Gilraen looked up, her hands gripping the wine cup tightly. She took a sip before answering him, her hands now shaking so badly that she spilled some of the wine,  
  
`As a healer, Lord Elrond, you should know the dangers of re-opening old wounds' 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
`Was your life truly so painful?' Elrond asked Gilraen gently.  
  
She looked at the wine cup in her hands, seemly reluctant to look at him. `I know you have suffered much in your life, my Lord, and compared to what I know of your sorrows mine probably sound like the whingeing of a spoiled child. But try being 17, married to someone you dislike, your family turned against you because of I person's lies, and no where to go, nothing you can do about it, and no one to talk too.'  
  
`Actually you are wrong, you don't sound at all like a spoiled child to me. You have been very strong, Lady; you had a terrible experience for one who was not much more than a child.' Elrond took the now empty wine cup from her hands, and asked `Why did you have no one to talk to? Did you have no friends? I know that your family refused responsibility for you when Arathorn died, and that his family never accepted you, but were things that bad that your friends abandoned you too?'  
  
`Oh, no my friends didn't abandon me, that was the trouble. After 3 of my closest friends helped me to run away a few days before my wedding they were forbidden to see me,' Gilraen replied.  
  
`You ran away!', said a very startled Elrond  
  
`Yes, there didn't seem any other option at the time. Of course, the Rangers soon found me; Mother went nearly mad when I was returned home, Father thought she was going to kill me, and hid me from her.'  
  
Elrond had a black look on his face as he turned back to face Gilraen. Seeing the look on his face frightened her, and she shrank back in the chair. `I am not angry with you; I just cannot understand why some Mortals are so cruel to their children', Elrond said to her  
  
`Are Elves never unkind to each other then?' Gilraen asked timidly  
  
`Yes, of course we are. We are human after all, but we reserve such behaviour for those who deserve it, and are old enough to defend themselves', Elrond answered her.  
  
Gilraen was silent while she thought of what Elrond had said. Then spoke again, `you said you knew of my family's and my in-law's refusal to help me when I was widowed. I didn't know that you knew that. Is that part of the reason I was asked to live here in Rivendell?' she asked, uncertain whether she should bring that subject up.  
  
`Yes, all here know of your circumstances, and it was decided that the mother of Isildur's heir was not going to be turned into the Wild to fend for herself while the Elves of Rivendell could prevent it', Elrond replied, looking even angrier. `I personally thought some of your family needed a sharp lesson in the responsibilities of parenthood, but my good friend Glorfindel counselled me to leave things be; he said that all I would do is make life hard for Aragorn when takes over as Chieftain if I created hatred between him and your family. It was hard to do, but I know he was right, and I stayed here instead of being part of your escort here as I originally planned.' He looked at Gilraen, `I have never hit a woman, but I did very much want to take a belt to your mother, all the more now you have told me she forced you into an unwanted marriage. How she managed to have such a lovely girl as yourself as her daughter is beyond me!'  
  
Actually, she is my stepmother, my real mother died when I was a child. I think that is part of why she dislikes me,' said Gilraen.  
  
`No excuse', snapped Elrond.  
  
`Oh, I am not excusing her, just explaining', Said Gilraen. `After all the kindness I have been shown here, the least I owe you is the truth'.  
  
Elrond looked at Gilraen without saying anything for a minute. She had the oddest feeling that he was almost reading her mind, and she wasn't sure that she liked it. In fact she was sure she didn't.  
  
`I think that you have something else on your mind, Lady Gilraen. You want to tell me something, and do not know how to start', Elrond said after the silence which had seemed to stretch on forever to the lady.  
  
`Yes, I do', she said, `and you are right, I don't know how to say it, so I will just come right out and say what is on my mind. I want your permission to undertake Ranger training'. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
`Ranger training! Why on earth do you want to do that?' a very surprised elf lord said  
  
`I have thought this through very carefully, it is unusual for a woman to be a ranger but not unknown. It was something I wanted to do before my marriage, and if I am going to do it now is as good a time as any,' Gilman replied.  
  
`This is not a thing to undertake on a whim or fancy, Lady. Rangers face great hardship, even death in the course of their lives,' said Elrond looking worried, as he knew he really could not forbid Gilraen to become a Ranger if she wished. She asked his permission out of courtesy only.  
  
`Respectfully, Lord Elrond', Gilraen answered him with great dignity, `Please do not talk about risking hardship or death to any woman who has borne a child'.  
  
Elrond smiled suddenly. `Very well, then. I grant permission for you to undertake training, and we will see how you shape up.'  
  
`Thank you my Lord', said Gilraen.  
  
`Do not thank me yet, you do not know who I am going to assign as your teachers', Elrond responded smiling wickedly.  
  
Gilraen looked expectantly at Elrond. `I don't think you will make things easy for me. Perhaps to teach me a lesson?' she said.  
  
`A lesson, what lesson', said Elrond now looking innocent.  
  
`That I am only a woman, and should concern myself with things other than being a Ranger', Gilraen replied.  
  
`You will teach yourself many lessons in life; including whether or not you are up to this challenge or not. I will not make things easy for you because you need to tested to the utmost before being this lifestyle in earnest. I have therefore decided that those who teach you shall be the same as those who teach your son', Elrond said to her, all humour now gone from his face and voice.  
  
So that how my mother, Lady Gilraen, came to take Ranger training with the best. Weapons she learned from Elrond, and Glorfindel, and to some extent Elrond's twin sons Elladan and Elrohir. The twins also taught her tracking, and surviving in the Wild, and Glorfindel, acknowledged as a fine horseman, how to handle and ride horses, and how to fight mounted, as a Cavalry commander he had no peer. All these elves made sure Mother knew all they teach her before she was permitted to ride into the Wild as a protector of the innocent.  
  
I too, had these same teachers 23 years when at 15 I insisted on following in my mother's and brother's footsteps, and I know to well of the final test imposed by Elrond. I carry a scar down the left side of my face that I will take to my grave from that. Some call Elrond cruel for this test, but a lone woman had better know how to protect herself, better a failure in Rivendell than on the Road or in the Wild.  
  
Aww readers don't you love how Elrond is so great at getting people to open up?  
  
But in the next few chapters we will find out what skeletons he keeps in his cupboards. I think, that is, if he will let me. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
There is a knock on my door. I expect that it will be Aragorn (I have never been able to call him Elessar, to me he will always be my big brother Aragorn), or maybe Arwen she should have put Eldarion to bed by now, she usually comes by to say good night.  
  
I open the door; it is as I expected Aragorn. My brother looks tired, and I motion him to a seat. `Do you want a cup of tea, Aragorn, or something stronger?' I ask him.  
  
`Tea will fine, little sister. If I have anything stronger I think I will pass out. By the Valar I am tired!' he answered.  
  
`No wonder, with all the different meetings you have been holding all this week till all hours of the night. Even Kings need sleep, my brother,' I replied, handing him a steaming cup.  
  
`Not you too! All have from Arwen lately is that I will kill myself from lack of sleep! he exclaimed.  
  
`Perhaps she is right. Do you have to go back to council tonight?' I asked him  
  
`No, all is resolved for tonight. And that is what I want to talk to you about. Your mission is delayed for a week due to the death of one of our contacts, I believe from poison. So until his replacement arrives, which we think will be about a week, you will remain in Gondor', he said  
  
`Yes, my King', I reply obediently.  
  
Aragorn gave me a keen glance, `Little one, you do not have to do this, I am not ordering you, nor would I order you to do anything', he said.  
  
`I know, but we have no choice but for one of us to go', I said.  
  
He sighed deeply. `Yes, I know, we have been over this before. I will not prevent you from doing this, I am very fortunate to have such a brave sister.'  
  
`Yes we are', came a soft female voice from the door. It is Arwen, she has heard Aragorn and I talking and entered the room silently as only an elf can. `I am deeply grateful to you; you undertake this dangerous mission, and leave me my husband here in safety.' She looked at me, and then said `one day I hope to be in a position to repay you for this'. She walked to where Aragorn is seated, and leaning down kissed him gently. `I am going to bed, dearest. Say what you have to our sister, and then join me. You need to sleep, and I am going to make sure no one wakes you early tomorrow, not unless the castle is afire!'  
  
We all laughed at Arwen's words. She bade me goodnight and left again. `So, what is it that you have to say to me?' I ask.  
  
`Prince Therron again asks for your hand. I must give him an answer. Your mind is set firm, for I will lie to you, he would be a useful ally,' asked Aragorn.  
  
`Is it not enough that Faramir has married Eowyn?' I ask. `Do we really need another marriage between Gondor and Rohan for political ends?'  
  
`No, of course not.' Aragorn looked uncertain as to how to proceed. `I know you have had another offer of marriage, and I know you have neither accepted nor rejected that offer. So I need to ask you, sister, is it Therron you dislike, or the thought of marriage?  
  
`A little of both, my brother. I have never thought of marriage, a female Ranger does not marry, I have been content merely to be your sister. And before you ask, this other offer you refer to has come as a complete shock to me too, and I was not avoiding telling you, I was wondering how to broach the subject with you,' I all but snapped at him.  
  
`I am not angry,' he said, `but you are High Princess of Gondor. That position brings responsibilities, one of them being marriage and children. You are my only close kin, excepting my son; if he and I were to die you would be Queen. I need you to secure our bloodline'.  
  
`Do you order me to marry, brother? I was fuming now, and Aragorn knew it.  
  
`Never would I order you to wed, particularly a man you do not at least like. You need your own life, my dear, if you survive this mission I ask you to give thought to the question of marriage. You do realise that while you are single you are a target for kidnappers; there are those who would take you from here, and force you to wed, to force me to concede to political ends. Please promise me to think on this', he asked.  
  
`Very well, as you ask, I will do', I replied, still a little angry.  
  
`And your secret admirer, I do think you should at least speak to him. He is very hurt by your refusal to even speak to him, and he has done nothing to deserve this treatment. He is in despair, you know as well as I what that can do to one of his kind,' said Aragorn.  
  
`I shall see him tomorrow', I replied  
  
`Tonight', said Aragorn, `he is off watch, and I know neither you nor he will sleep this night.'  
  
`To please you then, I will do this', I said, starting to feel my temper rise again.  
  
`To please him, sister. And if it means anything, I do not object to this proposal you have, although it brings no political advantage, I think it would bring you great happiness', my brother answered me.  
  
`It is not as easy at that. There are hard choices here, brother, choices I can't bring anyone to make for me. And I am not sure of my feelings, he has ever been a friend to me, that he wants to marry me I never considered possible.' I was getting to the point where I would ride out of Gondor in a temper, and Aragorn was not helping me with his insistence.  
  
`Just see him. Talk to him, he loves you truly and needs to see you. He is on the North tower, and I know will be there till morning.' Aragorn said. `I will go now, please do as I ask, I can't afford to have my Captain of the Guard sick with despair on your account', he said as he left my rooms.  
  
I was now thoroughly angry. I threw an empty cup at the wall, and was rewarded by a satisfying crashing sound. But of course that did not solve a thing. I walked out of my room, even angrier because I know Aragorn is right, I storm to the North tower, and my anger dissolves when I see him walking up and down, the moonlight shinning in his pale blonde hair.  
  
He hears my step, and turns toward me. `Lady Elandra', he says in greeting, his Elvish voice soft and beautiful.  
  
Who is Elandra's admirer? I will only say it is not Legolas!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
I look at him, my friend, I have known him for many years, since as young woman of 30 winters I first came to Lothlorien, bearing a message to Lady Arwen from her father, Lord Elrond.  
  
I admit I was a bit scared, approaching the infamous Golden Woods. It wasn't helped by the fact that I was injured, I had run into some Orcs as I came through the Gap of Rohan. It was unusual for Orcs to be there, but since the battle of five Armies, the few surviving Orcs had been increasingly on the move, as the Elves of Mirkwood can testify.  
  
The dozen Orcs I ran into gave me a fierce fight; for all that they were small Orcs. I had received a cut to the ribs and another to the head for my trouble in killing those Orcs, and I entered the edges of Lothlorien feeling ill and weak. I came upon a clean running stream, and paused for a drink. As I stood again, I looked straight into the face of an Elven Archer, his arrow pointed at my heart.  
  
I stood slowly, taking great care to keep my hands in sight, and to make no move towards my weapons.  
  
`My brothers and I keep guard on the borders of the dwelling of the Lord and Lady of the Golden Woods. Woman, you have trespassed these borders, tell me why we should not kill you now!!' the elf said in an arrogant tone.  
  
`I am a Ranger, I bear a message from Lord Elrond of Rivendell to his daughter Lady Arwen, believed to dwelling with the Lord Celeborn and Lady Gladriel, her grandparents,' I replied, arrogant now in my turn.  
  
`How do we know you speak the truth, Mortal', he snapped back at me.  
  
`Tell one of two behind those trees to my right, to search my pack, letters proving who I am and why I am here will be found there,' I said, fairly confident that the rude elf in front of me did not know I had spotted the other two.  
  
He looked surprised, and directed the other elves to my pack, lying on the ground beside me. I was motioned to step back, as the two approached me. The movement made my head swim, and my ribs ache. One elf spoke in Elvish to the first, still pointing his arrow at me, `She is wounded, brother, at least let her sit while we question her.'  
  
Before my assailant could answer, I spoke, in Elvish too, `Yes, please, let me sit, before I fall down', I asked.  
  
`Then sit you down, and tell us who you are', said the first elf.  
  
`I am Elandra, younger sister of Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Isildur's heir, and as I said earlier, I bear a message to Lady Arwen from her father', I said sitting down slowly and resting my aching head in my hands.  
  
`Why then, does not your brother, or Elrond's sons not bear this message,' he replied.  
  
`Because they are already here, the ones you name accompanied Lady Arwen here and stay here still', I answered.  
  
The arrow had not wavered an inch in its aim on my heart, and I had no doubt but it would be loosed instantly if the archer was not satisfied with my answers. Silently I urged the two searching my gear to hurry, I was feeling giddy and unwell, and didn't want to faint in front of these three; the wound at the back of my head had started bleeding again, I could feel the blood running down through my long dark hair, and onto the collar of my shirt.  
  
Hours seemed to pass, but I knew it was only minutes, and then the letters were found. `She is who she says is, here are Lord Elrond's letters,' said one elf to the archer. The arrow was removed from my gaze, and the one in front of me gave a brief bow. `I am Haldir, Ranger Elandra, Captain of the Border Guards of Lothlorien. These two are my brothers Rumil and Orophin, we will escort you to the Lady you bear tidings for.'  
  
`Haldir, we had best tend this lady's wounds, her head is bleeding badly', the one called Rumil spoke. All three elves now sat down around me, and one of them, Haldir I think, made me remove my hands from where I had grasped my head in pain. He then brushed my hair away from the wound, and I felt a wet cloth on my head, and pressure applied. I grunted with pain and Haldir apologised, `The bleeding must be stopped, this cloth has a herbal mixture on it that will soon stop the bleeding, then there are other treatments we can give you so you can travel'.  
  
As I sat there, I felt the pain lessen, and soon Haldir removed his hand from my head. A flask was offered to me and I was told to drink, that the contents would give me strength. I did as I was bid, and soon felt strong enough to stand carefully. Then with Haldir leading the way, Rumil walking beside, and Orophin carrying my pack, I was taken where few mortals tread, into the Golden Woods of legend. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
I have done it again! I'm not to tell my story yet, but it is hard to be silent about myself when so much is happening to me now. At least I have about a week to finish my tale, so I think that I will indulge myself and tell my story first, then maybe I can get back to the tale of my parents.  
  
As I walked with the three Elven archers towards the city that hides deep in the forest, I notice the beauty of this place, and begin to understand why the Elves are so fiercely protective of it.  
  
I also start to feel giddy again, and am glad when we stop by a river, although I am puzzled as to how the Elves plan to cross such a wild stream with no bridge. Normally, I would not hesitate to swim such a stream, but not today. To my relief I notice boats paddled by Elves approaching us. They pull to shore, and a lively argument broke out between the elves escorting me and those in the boats, clearly over me.  
  
Finally, it was decided I could cross the river, in one of the boats, as long as Haldir and his brothers take responsibility for me. We crossed the river, and continued on foot, through groves of trees of unusual beauty and form. The short trip across the river temporarily revived me, but I soon started feeling ill and weak, and had to stop.  
  
`Can we rest a moment,' I ask.  
  
`Are you not well,' Rumil the elf walking beside me asked in Elvish.  
  
`I am not an elf, I don't recover from wounds as quickly as you would, and yes I am not well, actually I feel quite ill', I answered, also in Elvish.  
  
We halted, and I rested my head against a tree, unwilling to sit in case I could not stand again. To my intense surprise, one of the elves slid an arm about my shoulders, supporting me just as I felt I would fall.  
  
I turned my head looking up at him. `Your wounds have affected you more than we thought, Lady Ranger', he said quietly. `If you will permit, I will assist you as we continue our journey; please tell me if you need to rest.'  
  
`I thought elves don't like to touch mortals', I whisper, pain from my wounds making less tactful than I normally am.  
  
`You are wrong, it is the other way around, mortals do not like to be touched by us. I am told that we make mortals feel uncomfortable because our body temperature is lower than that of mortals, we feel cold to a mortal's touch.'  
  
`Oh' was all I could answer.  
  
I was feeling a lot of pain, and unusually for me felt tears stinging my eyes, and rest my head on the elf's shoulder. He didn't object, in fact he pulled me closer to him, and asked softly, `you weep, is the pain that bad?'  
  
`Yes', I answer. By now I had realised the elf holding me was Haldir, the same one who had threatened to shoot me. All his arrogance was gone, and he seemed very concerned now over my welfare.  
  
`Dry your eyes; we do not have far to go. The healers of our city will treat you when we arrive, in the meantime I can relieve the pain a little for you if you will let me'.  
  
I looked at him; he is tall for one not of Noldor blood, I guessed about 6 foot 4 in height, ash blonde hair, and strangely for an elf, hazel eyes. I nod in agreement, knowing what he wants to do, but not happy about it. I have no choice, the pain from my ribs is agonising.  
  
Haldir slipped one hand under my shirt, till his hand covered my wound, I was uncomfortable about this because he had his hand ON my right breast as well. He didn't seem to mind, in fact I got the impression that just as a mortal male would have done, he seemed to like it. His other hand he laid on my head wound, and he started singing softly in Elvish. I felt the pain in both my wounds lessen, and the terrible giddiness recede as well.  
  
`There you are, Lady,' he said after a few minutes, `do you feel better now'?  
  
`Yes, thank you', I replied to him, `I do'. Abruptly I became aware again of his hand of his hand still on my breast and wriggled a little hoping he would remove it. Slowly he did so, a cheeky smile on his face. `You do not enjoy a man's touch,' he asked me.  
  
Shocked, I looked at him. `I, um no it's not that, it's just I don't know you', I stammered in reply.  
  
`I am sorry, I did not mean to embarrass you', he said. `You are a lovely woman, and I forgot myself for a moment.'  
  
`Me!!, I'm a mortal, I know I don't compare to Elvish Ladies', I said now very surprised by this elf. I looked at him again, he seemed a perfectly normal elf to me, but clearly he was different from the average male elf, most of them took no notice of mortal women at all.  
  
`Still', he said, still holding me close to him, `you are lovely, mortal or not, and I can see you are special, you are not just an average mortal, your eyes are like those of an elf'.  
  
`Please, can we continue our journey', I ask him, feeling uncomfortable at being held so by a strange elf.  
  
`Of course, lovely lady', he said, the cheeky look back on his face.  
  
As promised, the journey to the elf city was not long; Haldir walked beside me, his arm around my shoulders, supporting me in case I felt ill again. We entered the city, which I realised consisted of houses in the trees. I felt weak at the thought of climbing one.  
  
Haldir's brothers left us, taking the letters I carried to Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel; I was taken to the healers by Haldir, who had to my relief made no move to touch me intimately again although he certainly had opportunity to do so.  
  
He gave me into the care of the healers, and took his leave of me. As he left, he quietly stated that he would be back to see how I got on. He kept his word, and while I remained in Lothlorien, he was a good companion, showing me around and generally being very nice.  
  
Over the following years, I was often in Lorien, and once or twice I saw him in Rivendell too, when he escorted Lady Arwen home. I came to think of him as a good friend, in fact the closest friend I had. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
This is from Haldir's P.O.V. Elrond has deserted me and Haldir has taken over at the moment, please be patient, Elrond will eventually let me get back to him.  
  
I watch her walk towards me, the night breezes blowing her waist length dark hair about her. It is late, and I had not expected to see her, hoped but not expected.  
  
She is hesitant approaching me, and I regret that I have caused her so much confusion and made her so uncertain about her future. Unknown to anyone else, I have had a long talk to Queen Arwen. As Captain of the Border Guards of Lothlorien I got to know Arwen well, and she sought me out to try to put right the situation between myself and Elandra.  
  
'You see, Haldir', she had said to me, 'Elandra has considered you her friend. She is mortal, and never thought an Elven man would be interested in her in a romantic way. So you have shocked her terribly there. And then, but of course you did not know this, Elandra has been receiving a number of offers from those seeking political alliances with Gondor. She feels trapped and afraid that she will be forced by circumstances to marry one she does not wish to. Marriage is the last thing Elandra wishes to discuss with anyone.'  
  
'You are telling me that my proposal was ill-timed?' I had replied to her.  
  
'Unfortunatly, yes. Worse still, I know she thinks the one person she could rely on has betrayed her. She really has never considered marriage, and she is very frightened by the fact that there are number of men seeking her hand, and does not how to cope with the fact that she is no longer a Ranger, but a Princess. Her life has been turned upside down, and she is having great difficulty understanding what has happened to her.'  
  
'Betrayed her!' I gasped. 'How?'  
  
Arwen had given me a pitying look. 'Men!' she said exasperated. 'Elf, or mortal, you are all the same!'  
  
I had remained silent, feeling and no doubt looking bewildered.  
  
'Elandra does not need more people badgering her to marry, she needs a friend to talk to, someone to support her and help her through a difficult time. You should think more about she needs and she wants now, not what you do. Let Elandra adjust to her new life, and then make proposals of marriage to her. She is very hurt and angry that you could not understand and respect this.'  
  
I stood stunned and unhappy. What had I done? Elandra was the most important person in my life, I had loved her from the moment I and my brothers had caught her on the borders of Lothlorien 38 years ago. Like most Elven men I had taken no notice of the few mortal women I had met, but I noticed this woman was different from the beginning. I should have declared myself to her years ago, but due to war, constant unrest from stray orcs, my duties as a border guard, and hers a Ranger, it was not appropriate to wed then. Life is more settled now, and I feel that it is time Elandra lived her life, and gave up her life of service to others, she lived long enough in danger.  
  
'Thank you, my Queen', I had whispered. 'I will try to rectify my behaviour. I only hope Elandra will forgive me.'  
  
Arwen had smiled and left me, saying as she went 'I am sure you can, but think before speak to her, and all will be well. Elandra is very fond of you, and I am sure dislikes this coldness between you as much as you do.'  
  
That had been this afternoon. I had indeed done so deep thinking since then, and was desperate to see Elandra and talk to her.  
  
She is near now, and I do not know what to say to her. I speak her name in greeting, and she looks up at me; I see the hurt in her beautiful black lashed crystal blue eyes.  
  
'Good evening, Haldir', she said, 'What are you doing on the ramparts this night?'  
  
'Looking at the stars, and waiting for a friend.' I hesitate before continuing speaking. 'I am glad you are here, Ellie,' I say, 'I have missed you these last days'.  
  
'And I you.' She walks to tower nearby and leans on it, looking up at the moon.  
  
I move towards her, and lay my hands on her shoulders. She does not move, but I feel the tension in her, and wonder whether touching her is a good idea.  
  
Then she spoke, 'Why did you never speak of your feelings for me? I had no idea that you thought I was more than a friend.'  
  
'The time was never right. Always we drawn apart by our duties, then lately war. I should have been more tactful, I know that now. Will you forgive me for not understanding that the last thing you needed right now is for me to reveal myself to you? I did not think, and I hope that I have not offended you beyond all hope.'  
  
She turns to face me. 'Never would you be able to offend me to the point I would never wish to see you again. I just never thought we could be more than friends, and I am unsure and confused about how I feel about you, and I can't think about this or come to a decision until after my mission to Harad' she replies.  
  
I shudder at the mention of her mission. 'You leave tomorrow,' I say, unable to think of anything to say to her.  
  
'No, a week's delay now. I can't tell you why, Aragorn has asked to speak of it to no one.'  
  
Strangely, I feel relief. A delayed mission may never take place, and I cling to that hope. 'You look tired, my dear, I think I should escort you to your rooms, and take my leave of you for tonight'.  
  
She agrees, and we walk hand in hand to her rooms, at the doorway she turns to me and bids me good night and I take her hands in mine and kiss her fingers softly. She stares at me, her eyes wide.  
  
I release her hands, aware that if I do not leave now, I may not be able to. 'Good night, my dear', I whisper as I turn and walk away. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Elandra's turn again now…….  
  
I am shocked beyond belief. I stand staring at Haldir as he walks away. I can still feel his kisses on my hands; he has never done any more than hold my hand before. In fact, no man has, and I do not know what to do or think.  
  
I finally decide to go to bed, and I lie, tossing and turning for hours. Near dawn I manage to sleep for a few hours. Feeling tired and scared I rise and dress. As I step outside my door, I see Elrond's twin sons Elladan and Elrohir.  
  
'Good day, Elandra,' they say in unison. These two are terrors when in the mood, and often speak together, or one speaks for both.  
  
I greet the twins back and ask them what they want.  
  
'We have heard many rumours about you', said Elladan.  
  
'Oh by the Gods, what now!' I groaned. I leaned against the wall, and closed my eyes. I don't know how much more I can take.  
  
'Elandra, are you all right? You have gone white!' said Ellandan, who clearly was spokesman for both twins today.  
  
'Fine, I am just sick to death of rumours about me right now.' I reply  
  
'What sort of rumours, we mean your journey to Harad', said Ellandan, both twins looking puzzled.  
  
'Oh, that. Yes, it has been delayed for about a week, I will leave it to Aragorn to tell you more,' I said, pleased the twins have heard nothing more. I would probably have to leave Gondor for 6 months if they knew about Haldir, the twins would never leave me be, and I have experienced their teasing before.  
  
Both twins are giving me strange looks. They know I am hiding something, but they can also see that it would be wise to drop the subject for now.  
  
'We are here to tell you that Elrond has arrived, and wishes to see you', said Elrohir, apparently deciding that his brother has said enough for now.  
  
'Thank you both,' I say, 'and where will I find him?'  
  
'In the courtyard, he has seen our sister, and Aragorn and is now waiting for you, he says it is urgent,' continued Elrohir.  
  
I leave the twins, who look like trouble, no doubt by the end of the day they will have tricked Arwen into telling them my secret. As I walk to the courtyard I reflect unlike Arwen, they never call Elrond 'father'. To the twins he is always Elrond, and I wonder why.  
  
Through the avenue of trees I go, and under a low archway. By the sapling of the white tree, I see Elrond waiting for me. As I approach, he hears my footsteps and turns towards me, and speaks 'Good morning, daughter', he says, holding his hands out tome.  
  
I ran the last few steps and throw myself into my fathers' arms. All will be well now; my father can always make things better. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Righty- oh Elrond has come back from Holidays and is going to let me write about him again. He says it's cos he's in a good mood, but he's cross cos no one told him that there are nude beaches on the Gold Coast. Makes you wonder what happened…  
  
Oh Yeah, this is from Elrond's P.O.V.  
  
My companions and I arrived in Gondor last night. I had not been expecting to make another journey here, or to see either of my daughters again before departing to the West forever.  
  
However, the temptation to see my grand son was too great, and then Elandra needs to be settled before I go, and so myself, my sons, my best friend Glorfindel and several others decided to make one last journey. We passed through Lothlorien on our way, and discovered Celeborn and Galariel were planning one last journey together, here to Gondor, so all has worked out well.  
  
In Lorien, I was told something concerning my youngest child. I did not expect this, and I suspect nor did she. It is strange, while I love Arwen best; I feel greater responsibility towards Elandra. People make the mistake of assuming Ellie is the tough one, when really it is Arwen; Elandra also has a habit of getting into situations over her head quickly and then having no idea of what to do with herself. I know what that is like, for she has inherited that from me.  
  
I am relieved that I have seen Arwen one last time, more than ever I am sure she has made the right choice and I know that she is extremely happy in her life here. The people of Gondor have become accustomed to having an Elven Queen, and both Arwen and Aragorn are very popular and proving to be excellent rulers. Little Eldarion is old enough to be a joy to spend time with, and I am pleased that I have been able to get to know him.  
  
I have sent my sons to find Elandra; I will not have much time here, and may have departed these shores when she gets back from the mission she undertakes for sake of peace in Gondor. I am not happy with her doing this, she has a great chance of being killed, but the King cannot leave now, and Elandra is the only other person who a chance of pulling this off.  
  
Therefore, I must speak to her before she leaves, as I may not have a chance later. There will be questions only I can answer, and I owe her these answers. She is mortal, but the one who seeks to wed her is not, and much must be made known. There are some things in Elandra's past that she must deal with before she can make any man a good wife, and if I am not here to push her she will try to ignore her past, to the great sorrow of all concerned.  
  
The courtyard is deserted, but the young white tree is growing strongly, and looks very beautiful in light of early morning. I wish that I could have seen the two trees of Valinor in all their glory, the few Elves who saw them have told me incredible tales of the beauty of those trees.  
  
I hear footsteps and turn, it is Elandra. She looks very much like her deceased mother, enough like Gilraen to cause me great pain remembering her mother's cruel death. Like my wife Celebrian, Gilraen fell afoul of Orcs. Unlike Celebrian, she was not rescued, but somehow managed to make her way back to Rivendell, I think after the Orcs had taken all the sport they could from her, and abandoned her for dead. In any case, she had been tormented worse than my wife, and by the time I could give her treatment, it was clear that Gilraen could not survive, and she died two days after quite literally crawling to Rivendell. No one ever got the full story of her attack out of her, a Ranger to the end; Gilraen was only concerned with making a full report of the distribution and activities of the Orcs of Misty Mountains. Both of Gilraen's children possess her courage, and she would be proud of both of them.  
  
But now I must turn my thoughts to Elandra. I will fulfil the promise I made her dying mother, to care for our headstrong child. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
'Ellie, careful, you will knock me off my feet' my father exclaimed  
  
'Not likely' I say, and burst into tears.  
  
For some time I cried, all the confusion and emotional upset of the last few weeks has been too much for me to cope with. Finally my sobs ceased, and father, who always seems to be prepared for anything, gave me his handkerchief and told me to dry my eyes. I do so, and then we both sit down on a stone bench near the white tree.  
  
'Well now, and here I was thinking you would be pleased to see me', Father said trying to lighten my mood.  
  
I shot a glare at him, and then found myself smiling at him. 'Of course I am pleased to see you, I thought that you would have left by now', I reply.  
  
'No, but soon. Maybe not as soon as I had thought, from what I am told you have a big dilemma daughter, and may need my help'.  
  
I looked at him out of the corner of my eye, I should have known, father always out everything first. 'What do you mean, father, I said.  
  
'You know perfectly well. I did come through Lothlorien on my journey, and Lady Galadriel has spoken to me of your problem.' He stops speaking, clearly waiting for my response.  
  
'Which one,' I say, hoping he is not on the right track.  
  
'I believe this one is a certain Elven Archer named Haldir', he said  
  
'Please don't tell the twins, not yet anyway, I don't think I could stand their teasing right now', I said with a deep sigh.  
  
'The twins know, but they have promised not to speak to you of this. Even they know it is not a matter for their pranks.' Father looked at me, and then continued 'What is more important is what are you going to do?'  
  
'I have no idea. I just can't think logically about this at all', I said.  
  
'You are not supposed to think logically about loving someone. It just happens', Father said quietly. 'You really do have no idea what to do, do you, child',  
  
'I'm mortal, he's an elf, Why me? This situation never occurred to me', I say feeling so confused that I don't really even what to talk to father.  
  
'I am an elf, your mother was mortal, had I been in a situation to marry her I should have', he said  
  
'What!!, but…but..' I splutter confused.  
  
Father than handed me a small book I had noticed him carrying. 'Here is your mother's diary, it does not cover every year or event in her life, but should clear some things up. Read it, and then you will understand.'  
  
Silently I take it, and look at Father. There seems to be so much I do not know.  
  
'Now, back to you. You do know that not every marriage between an elf and a mortal requires the choice Arwen made?' he said.  
  
'Yes. I do. But I don't know if I even want to marry Haldir. I'm frightened, Father; you know why I have never thought of marriage'. I reply to him, scared to death about what he will say next.  
  
'That is something you cannot keep to yourself forever. Ellie, ELANDRA, look at me'.  
  
Reluctantly I look at my father. 'Promise me that you will speak to Haldir', he insists.  
  
'Yes, I promise', I reply, feeling trapped again.  
  
Father speaks again 'I will ask Lady Galariel to speak to you. Better than I she will know answers to some of the questions you will have. I can give you some answers now if you wish.'  
  
I nod, speechless, and listen as he continues, 'You know you are mortal, but I have never told you that your lifespan will be many times longer than that of your mother's people?'  
  
'No, I thought about 200 years, like the rest of the Dunedain. Why would I think differently', I answer stunned.  
  
'Your Elven blood through me. If my brother, my parents and myself had not been able to make our choices, we would all have had life spans of several thousands of years. You could easily live a thousand years or more.' He replies.  
  
'Why did you never tell me', I gasp in shock.  
  
'The time was never right, and I wanted to speak to Galadriel first.' He said.  
  
I was in shock. It had not occurred to me that being part elf from father, and coming of long-lived mortals on my mother's side would mean such a long life. Then I saw a flaw in father's reasoning. 'What about your brother, Elros. He did not live that long?'  
  
I question.  
  
'Yes, but he choose to judged of the mortal race, and renounce his Elven blood. That shortened his life considerably', father replied.  
  
'I see, I think' was all I could say.  
  
Father reached over and took my hand. 'Little one, I have other things to attend to; and you have much to think on. Do not forget your promise to speak to Haldir. I will see you tonight,' he smiled as he spoke, and then kissed my hand in farewell.  
  
I watched him walk away, my mind reeling. Much to think on, Father always had a habit of understatement. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
I continue to sit, stunned under the white tree. Father has vanished from sight, and I am wondering what will happen next. Mother's Diary is old and worn, I sit on, to bewildered to move, to frightened to open the diary, and not hungry enough to want breakfast.  
  
Maybe an hour passed, and then a very familiar baritone voice speaks. "I was told I would find you here'.  
  
I look up into Haldir's face, he is smiling. "Are you not having breakfast today?' he queries  
  
'Not hungry', I reply.  
  
'You must eat, Ellie', he said, seating himself next to me. 'Fortunately, I have brought food; will you share it with me?'  
  
"As you will not take no for an answer, I will say yes', I answer him  
  
He produces fresh bread, still hot from the ovens, and honey, and even some apples, small but sweet. I manage to eat some bread and honey, and discover that I was hungrier than I thought. We finish our meal with some Elvish drink from Haldir's flask, I don't know what it is but it is refreshing.  
  
'Now we have eaten, I was told that you have something to talk to me about. Lord Elrond spoke to me on his way into the castle, it was he who suggested my bringing you breakfast.' Haldir hesitated, then leaned close to me, almost whispering into my ear. 'He also told me another thing, one that I am at loss as to why you have never told me.'  
  
Apprehensive, I look into his hazel eyes. His eyes normally show gold flecks, with a little green; today the green is dominant, this elf is a little angry although it doesn't show in his manner or voice. More than anyone I have ever met, I can judge Haldir's moods by his eye colour. But I can't hold his gaze today, and turn away.  
  
'What is it that you speak of', I ask him.  
  
Before he answers, he moves closer, and slips one arm about my shoulders. The fingers of his other hand slide under my chin, and he turns my face up to him. The grip he has on me is strong, but not painful. Clearly he believes that I might try to leave, and he does not want me to.  
  
Looking deeply into my eyes, he says softly, 'That Elrond is your father'.  
  
Not for the first time this day am I bereft of speak. 'Did you think I would hold the fact you are illegitimate against you?' he asks  
  
'No, not at all. If you can get past my mortality, I'm sure you won't hold that I am illegitimate against me', I reply, aware that he very angry indeed.  
  
'Then why?' he all but snaps.  
  
'Because I have been able to tell no one. The fact I am Elrond's child has been kept secret till now. Besides me, Arwen, the twins, and Aragorn, only the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien have known for sure.'  
  
Haldir stares at me, and I feel his anger dissipate a little. 'I do not care who your parents are, my dear, but that you are part elf does have bearing on our relationship. If there is to be one, that is', he says, his voice and hands much gentler now. He pulls me closer, and kisses my lips very softly 'You do not have to fear telling me anything, silly girl', he said.  
  
Forgetful that this courtyard will soon be full of people, I suddenly lay my head on his shoulder, and hug him tightly. 'I know, but I was under oath. And there is something else I must tell you, but not here, somewhere private', I whisper to him, not wanting to give those already in the courtyard more to gossip about, as I am aware several of castle servants saw Haldir kiss me.  
  
'Very well, then. I have arrangements to make for Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel before they arrive, I will be free this afternoon. Can we meet on the third level, in the Children's Park there? No one will take any notice of us there, we can sit under the trees by the pond and be quite private' he asks.  
  
'Yes, that will better than anywhere else I could think of', I answer.  
  
'Until this afternoon then,' he said, and left the courtyard, moving as only elf can, and startling some of servants with the speed of his departure. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
It is early afternoon, and the appointed meeting place is deserted. Most people are home now as is the custom here. The narrow streets between the stone houses are confining, and I find myself wishing for the Golden Woods, and the freedom of living in the flets.  
  
I sit down under the trees, where I will wait for her. I am confused and little worried as to what Ellie will tell me, that it is not good I know, but how bad can it be? I push that thought aside, and think of her, her beauty, and her courage. Now that I know of her parentage, I can see that she is of Elrond's family, but of Elrond's children she resembles the twins more that Arwen. Of course, she looks more like her mother than anyone. I have always known who her mother is, I met Gilraen several times, and I admit I wondered who Ellie's father was.  
  
She is here now. It is strange to see her in a gown, today she wears sky blue, and it makes her eyes glow like a gem. I stand so she can see me, and take her hand as soon as she is close enough. I step to her and greet with her a kiss, after having declared my love for her, I will not pretend we are just friends now.  
  
Ellie indicates we should sit, and I take her to where I waited. Once again, I have food ready.  
  
'Do you have a never ending horde of food in your pockets?' she says smiling.  
  
'No, just today. Better yet, there is this', I show her a wine skin, and because I am eating, ask her in sign language if she wants some. She agrees with a grin, no doubt remembering times we have gotten drunk together. I remember one time when Ellie, myself, my brothers and several other elves made total wreaks of ourselves. I woke the next morning with Ellie in my arms, and most of the others on top of us. It took a week to fix the tree houses and flets we damaged that night, mostly by falling out of them. Still, we were in really good spirits about that, after all Lord Celeborn had been with us.  
  
'hhhmm not a bad drop. How did you come by this, or do I not want to know.' She says.  
  
'A little bet with a Dwarf, namely Gimli. Prince Legolas did warn him!!' I grin wickedly back at her.  
  
'You are a brat you know. Between the three of you, you and your brothers must have driven your parents mad!!' she giggles.  
  
'We did, that's why they both sailed west 500 years ago. And you haven't met my sister yet!' I laugh back at her.  
  
'Really!! I was joking', she looked at me,' do you really have a sister'.  
  
'Yes, she is the youngest of us. Leesha is married to Erestor, Elrond's chief councillor, and lives in Rivendell. Did you not know?' I ask her  
  
'No I did not!' she replies.  
  
'She is very shy and is almost a recluse,' I say. I hesitate before continuing. 'Both Leesha and I were captured by Orcs when we were very young; the experience has damaged Leesha badly. We were both taken to Rivendell for healing, and she stayed, at first out of friendship for Celebrian, and later because she married', I answer her.  
  
'Well, I never heard that tale, but it does explain why hate orcs even more than most Elves', Ellie replies. 'And it will make what I have to say easier for me, but harder for you to hear', she continued.  
  
I looked at her in surprise, for she had moved close to me and laid one hand on my shoulder, and the other on my face. I respond by wrapping my arms around her waist'  
  
'What is it love?' I ask her.  
  
There is a determined look on her face. As if she does not say now what she means to she never will. 'A year before I met you and your brothers on the borders of Lorien, I was captured by some of the wild hill folk who live east of Rivendell. They were raiding away from their homes, seeking plunder and captives near The Shire, the home of the halfings. I and some other Rangers were sent to stop them if we could. Only I and two others survived the initial attack. I was taken to one of their camps, it was 4 months before I was rescued.' She finished.  
  
Horror stuck, I could not speak to her. I shook my head, in denial.  
  
'Yes, it happened', she insisted, taking my face in her hands, making me look at her.  
  
'By the Gods, now I know why you do not want to marry. Why did you not tell me?'  
  
I asked her, beyond shock. 


	16. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
'Why was it so long before you were rescued? I ask her.  
  
Elandra laid her head on my shoulder, as if seeking comfort. 'Because everyone thought I had perished in the battle too. The other Rangers who survived reported me killed. Mother did not believe it, and searched for me, one day watching from a hilltop she saw me, and rushed back to Rivendell. A force of Rangers and Elves lead by Elladan and Elrohir hit the camp two nights later. Those that were not killed fled into the hills, leaving me behind, it was Aragorn who found me bound to a post, naked and badly beaten.' She said softly.  
  
I am aware she is crying, and I rest my cheek on the top of her head, pleased she cannot see me face, for I am weeping too, both for Ellie and my memories of torment. For a long time, we simply hold each, lost in painful memories.  
  
After what seemed forever, Ellie raised her head, and looked at me. 'Haldir, why do you weep?' she asks. 'Is it because of what I said?'  
  
Unable to speak, I simply nod. 'Gods I wish I not had to tell you that!' she exclaims, 'But I promised father',  
  
Suddenly, I have to know, I have to ask her a difficult question. 'Ellie, the wild men, did they just beat you, or , or……' my question trails off, as I cannot say more.  
  
She looks at me; her blue eyes brimming with unshed tears. 'Rape me', she whispers. 'Yes, they did, many times', she is bitting her bottom lip, clearly deeply distressed. 'There is more', she said. She swallows, and continues, 'I was also pregnant'.  
  
Shocked, I am speechless. Ellie buries her face in my shoulder again, and after a time, I find my voice again. 'My poor little one, why did you not tell me this years ago'.  
  
Her voice, muffled because she will not raise her face from my shoulder, is still clear enough, 'It is not exactly something you go about advertising', she says.  
  
'True, but have you spoken to anyone of this', I ask her.  
  
'Yes, my parents, father has helped me much', she replies.  
  
'And the child?' I ask hesitantly.  
  
'Born dead, I went into labour at 6 months, and a child born so early will not survive. This is why I was chosen to travel to Lothlorien , it was to get me out of Rivendell, to give me something to do to stop me brooding; father wanted me to speak to Lady Galadriel too, and she was able to heal me to an extent from my fears. It was then that Lady Arwen became aware I am her sister.' She says, her voice shaky with memories.  
  
Pleased to have a change of subject I ask her 'When did you know Lord Elrond is your father?'  
  
'I was told on my sixteenth birthday. I was summoned to Elrond's private quarters, and was very surprised to see Mother there too. They told me of my parentage together, and Elrond gave me the ring I sometimes wear, with the crest of his family on it.' She smiles happily in memory, 'I think I was the happiest girl in Middle Earth that day'.  
  
'You adore your father', I state  
  
'Yes, and my brothers, especially Aragorn', she says.  
  
'What about an elven Archer from Lothlorien,' I joke.  
  
'Haldir, I am very fond of you, but I do not know if I love you like that. After my earlier experiences, I do not know if I can love anyone, but if I can it will be you. More than that I cannot promise you,' she says, and kisses my cheek.  
  
'Then I will ask no more for now', I answer.  
  
The sun is lowering in the sky, and we must both be prepared for a banquet, and possibly a council session afterwards. I point this out to Ellie, and we walk back to the Palace, laughing at the children playing. Some of the bolder ones ask if I am an elf, and I find myself promised to speak to them on Elves, and Elvish history the next day. Eventually, we reach the palace, and Ellie and I go our separate ways until the evening. 


	17. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
Elandra's P.O.V  
  
It is full night now, and I have changed into the gown I will wear to the Banquet. Arwen and I decided weeks ago to wear identical dresses on this night, to help show the similarities between us. Lilac and silver are the chosen colours. My hair I left loose like an elf woman, and I wear a silver band on my fore head, an old heirloom of Gondor.  
  
I am nervous now, I know Aragorn will send someone to escort me to the Banquet, but I don't know who it will be. I pace my chambers, restless; this is first time I have been 'officially' presented to people of Gondor as their Princess. I wish Mother was here, she could help, she was an expert at these official proceedings, always knowing what to do, and what to say and to whom.  
  
The fact that Prince Therron will be here tonight and will expect an answer to his proposal, and a reason for my refusal does not help my nerves, my agitation level in rising every second.  
  
I check my appearance in my mirror, outwardly I look every inch the Princess, inside is a wild Ranger. I know Aragorn feels the same sometimes, and I know that he disappears alone for day here and there when he can. Arwen of course covers for him; some of her excuses as to where the King is have been quite inventive. Naturally, she always knows where he can be reached quickly in an emergency.  
  
There is a knock on my door. My escort is here, and I scowl wondering which one of the palace guards has been given the 'honour'. Most of those men who are single and even some of the married ones have tried to bed me over the last year, and at least two have ended up in the healer's hands for their trouble.  
  
'Come in', I call, disinclined to open my door. Silently the one outside glides across the floor, and my frown disappears as I see who it is. Father or Arwen is behind this I realise. For the person walking towards me is Haldir, dressed now in robes of midnight blue and silver. He is taking this seriously, for he greets me by formally kissing my hand, and calling me Princess. I respond in kind, greeting the Captain of the Guards….. Of course silly me! For the next months, Haldir is a Palace guard, but only temporarily. It is Aragorn who has sent him, who better to keep an eye on me this evening.  
  
He offers me his arm, and we walk together to the great fire lit Banquet hall. This is a place I have never been in before, and I look around as we enter, announced by one of the King's heralds. As the word 'High Princess Elandra of Gondor'ring out, the many people gathered there look up, astonished. Few have known of the existence of a Princess before tonight, although many present know me sight as someone close to the King. If not for Haldir's presence by my side, I may have run from the room in panic, overwhelmed by hundreds of people staring at me. He whispers a soft reassurance in my ear as he seats me at the head table, next to Father, who sits beside Aragon, to show those of the people who are unsure that Elrond is family.  
  
The food is delicious, but I have no appetite, and only because Father and Haldir annoy me into it do I eat. Aragorn is eating heartily, he has a liking for good food, he says because of too many years eating what he could find in his duties as a Ranger. As the second course was served I am relaxed enough to look around. The twins are seated next to Arwen, and are busily trying to trick her into eating something she doesn't like to watch what will happen, but she a wake up to them, and I honestly wonder why they bother, and decide that it is habit. On the far side of the twins sit Lady Galadriel, and Lord Celeborn, who only arrived hours ago. The Lady of course is watching the twin's efforts to play a prank on their sister, and as I watch I realise that she has a private bet with her husband as to who will win. Poor Celeborn is going to loose this one, and I wonder what the bet is.  
  
Formal announcements will be left until late in the evening, mostly so as people who might object to some things will have had enough wine to make them relaxed and likely to agree to what the King says. It is not as though anything will bad for Gondor, but maybe distasteful to those used to a different rule.  
  
The meal is finished now, and musicians are playing and singing. I look down the hall to where members of Father's household sit, and see from the look on Glorfindel's face he might be convinced to sing later. Almost certainly if Arwen asks him.  
  
Some people are up on their feet, and making use of the dance floor. To my horror I notice two of the representatives of Rohan nearing. King Eomer, and his cousin Prince Therron. Both of these two have known who and what I am since Aragorn was crowned. Eomer will offer his hand to Arwen for turn on the floor, not simply because she is Queen, but he admires her tremendously. And not because he considers her to the most beautiful lady he has seen, but because a great friendship has sprung up between her and Rohan's King.  
  
Prince Therron is obviously hoping to spend time with me, and I know I have to go along with this for the sake of political alliances between Gondor and Rohan. It is not that the Prince is old or horrible, in fact many women would consider themselves lucky to courted by such a good looking man. Like most of the people of Rohan he is golden haired, and attractive.  
  
I catch Aragorn's eye, and pull a face. His expression hardens, clearly I am going to have to humour the Prince, my brother does want any scenes tonight, he must have decided to tell the Prince of my refusal tomorrow. As I stand and greet Therron, I notice Father make a signal to the twins, and wonder what the three of them are up to. It could be anything.  
  
The dance floor is full; many people are dancing, elves from Lorien and Rivendell mingling with the mortal guests. Even a few Dwarves are present, and some of Mirkwood's people under the leadership of their Prince, Legolas one of the famous Fellowship of the Ring. He is busy stoping a fight between his Dwarf friend Gimli and one the horsemen of Rohan, silently I wish him luck.  
  
As Therron and I move around the floor, I notice many people looking at us. Clearly some an announcement about our betrothal later that evening. I don't fear that as Aragorn said he wouldn't do that to me, and I believe him. My fears are this man, like many of his race he will take rejection badly. Not because he loves me, he loves the thought of an alliance with Gondor, and as he said to my sister a wife whose looks would not disgrace his royal household.  
  
I have danced several dances with Therron, when he suggests taking some air. Nervous about being alone with him, but pleased to leave the stifling hall I agree. There is a walkway along the Castle Ramparts from one of the door like windows, and Therron and I walk down and into a small alcove. No sooner than we were alone than did her declare himself  
  
'Princess, I have your brother, King Elessar's permission to ask you to be my wife. How do you answer, he says, clearly expecting me to swoon with delight.  
  
'I cannot wed you, Therron of Rohan,' I answer.  
  
'Why not? I am equal in rank to you, and you will have every consideration in my home', he says puzzled  
  
'My lord, you do not love me. I cannot marry where there is no love in the match', I reply to him, cross now because I realise he will not give up easily.  
  
'My mistresses will not bother you. You will be truly a Lady with your own household, instead of living by your brother's leave', he says, getting angry now himself.  
  
'That is exactly what I mean. If you cared for me in the least there would be not mistresses', I answer, shocked by this man.  
  
'You have lived too long with the Elves, Lady. A wife is to bear children, a mistress is for love', he sneers.  
  
'That is exactly why I will not wed you', I snap, jerking my arm from his grasp.  
  
'Then I will just have to make sure that your only honourable course is to wed me. I am set on having you to wife lady, and will not take nay for an answer.' He says grabbing me, and forcing me to the ground.  
  
Panic-stricken, I realise his intention. I am unarmed, and in the formal gown I wear unable to move as I would wish to defend myself. Suddenly Therron is lifted off me, and thrown against the wall behind us. Elladan and Elrohir have him, and to my astonishment Legolas of Mirkwood is there too, offering me his hand so I can rise to my feet.  
  
Father appears out of the shadows, and looks inquiring at Therron, who was doing his best to get free of my brothers.  
  
'What is happening here', Father all but drawls. That he has seen everything I don't doubt, and he is very angry.  
  
It is Legolas who answers. 'I believe that the Prince of Rohan was forcing unwelcome attentions on Lady Elandra.' he says softly.  
  
'Really', says Father. He looks Therron in the eye, 'I could order my sons to arrange for you to have an 'accident', he says, watching the panic in Therron's face.  
  
'Elrond', says Elrohir, going along with Father's lead, 'indeed we could do that, but perhaps tis better if the King deals with the man who assaulted his sister'.  
  
'True' says Father thoughtfully, 'Come, then, we will see the King'.  
  
My father and brothers leave, taking Therron with them. Although I have been frightened badly, I can find some humour in Father's threats to Therron. Of course no one had really been going to hurt Therron, but he has been badly frightened now too.  
  
Legolas is still standing beside me, and offers to escort me inside. I accept, and we go in to find out what Therron's fate will be. 


	18. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
  
Aragorn has had Therron taken into a small chamber that leads off from the main Hall. I am startled to find the Lord and Lady of Lorien there, as well as Haldir. Arwen enters with King Eomer and the scene is set.  
  
'What do you have to say for yourself cousin, for you were caught trying to force yourself on the Lady Elandra.' Asks Eomer.  
  
At this, Haldir, who had been standing in the background, sprang to my side. Legolas relinquished my hand, which he had been holding to Haldir, and I all but collapse on Haldir, weeping. 'Take her outside, Haldir, and do not come back in until I send word'; it is the voice of the Lady Galadriel.  
  
'Yes, my Lady, I think it would be best', Haldir replies.  
  
He leads me outside, and to my disgust I find all I can do is weep and cling to him. He holds me, and strokes my hair, murmuring softly in Elvish. After a while, I cease crying, and as I raise my head from Haldir's shoulder to see Elladan and Elrohir approaching.  
  
'Haldir, Lady Galadriel has requested your presence', said Elrohir. 'We will sit with Elandra, as we wish to speak to her'.  
  
Haldir stood, and said softly 'You will be safe with your brothers, my dear, I will return as soon as I am able'.  
  
At this the twins glanced at each other, and then me, but before either of them could speak, Haldir again spoke, 'Elrond told me', he said as he vanished into the darkness.  
  
'Well, well, a lot has been going on sister that we are not aware of', said Elladan.  
  
'Only that', I reply.  
  
'Haldir seems very protective of you, little sister', said Elladan, hie expression innocent.  
  
'What do you mean, brother', I said.  
  
'Are you going to marry him? You should, you know' this was Elrohir, now, his expression as innocent as his twins.  
  
'I don't know, I don't anything anymore', I said  
  
'You should get married, it would be good for you', said Elladan  
  
'Oh yes, two single guys experts on marriage?' I query  
  
'Arwen has been much nicer since she and Aragorn married', Elladan stated.  
  
'Yes, she was a nuisance before,' said Elrohir, 'and you will be the same if you do not marry soon'.  
  
'Really, thank you very much; I had thought you pair liked me', I reply, angry now  
  
'We do, but you need a life of your own, Ellie, you need to settle down and stop being a Ranger, it is not good for you', Elladan remarked.  
  
'You win,' I said throwing up my hands, 'first Aragorn, then Father, now you two, and when I go back inside, I'm willing to bet that Lady Galadriel is going to lecture me on this.' I glare at my brothers, who are now laughing. 'I promise to think seriously about my future, and keep you apprised of any interesting developments'  
  
'That will suffice, sister', said Elrohir, the first to get his laughter under control.  
  
'I expect you want to know what punishment Therron has been given', remarked Elladan, grinning.  
  
'If you are grinning like that, it must be good', I said, then hopefully 'I don't suppose he'll be beheaded or anything really nasty?'  
  
'No, far worse, he will have to marry Lady Rita', Elladan replied.  
  
I burst into loud laughter at this. Rita was a fiery tempered woman with hair to match. Another distant cousin of Aragorn's and mine she would be considered a good match for a minor Prince of the Mark, and would keep her new husband in control. A young widow with 2 sons, she would likely give Therron children, and I her knew her well enough to know she would be happy enough if she and her children were given respect and consideration. In fact, knowing I was going to refuse Therron, I wouldn't be surprised if Aragorn hadn't already sounded Rita on the match, and had her approval.  
  
'Oh dear, I almost feel sorry for him', I said.  
  
'Why', asked Elrohir, whom I knew had never met the lady in question. 'Is she ugly or something?'  
  
'No,' said Elladan, 'for a mortal she is quite beautiful if one likes red hair, but her temper matches her hair. I met her 4 years ago, you remember when you broke your arm, and Aragorn and I went to see some of his people?'  
  
Elrohir nodded and his brother continued, 'Well, you know my tongue runs away with me sometimes, I upset Lady Rita when Aragorn and I met her, and she took to me with a broom, Aragorn too because he just happened to be there'.  
  
Elrohir and I laughed till we hurt. The thought of Elladan and Aragorn being beaten up by a broom-wielding woman was too much for us, and we laughed until we cried.  
  
'Did you tell Father', I asked Elladan  
  
'Yes, we did'.  
  
'What did he say', I asked.  
  
He just said I should learn to control my tongue', replied Elladan  
  
This made Elrohir and I laugh madly again.  
  
Actually, Therron was getting away easily with his crime, and I daresay he knew it. As my brother, Aragorn had the right to give any punishment to Therron under Gondor law.  
  
Then a thought struck me, 'How did you two and Father and Legolas just appear at the right moment?' I asked.  
  
'Eomer saw you leave with Therron. He had been told you would refuse Therron's offer, and told Legolas of 'problems' with Therron in the past. Legolas recruited us to follow you, and Father really did just happen along.' Said Elrohir.  
  
'Therron has done this sort of thing before?' I ask shocked.  
  
'So Eomer said. Apparently there has been no real evidence against him before tonight', Said Elrohir.  
  
I digested this. Then I spoke, 'Rita will kill him if she hears of Therron misbehaving again',  
  
'Exactly what Aragorn said, and precisely why he wants Therron to marry her'. Said Elladan.  
  
At this point we were interrupted by Haldir, coming to see how I was, and to tell us we where all wanted at a council meeting.  
  
'I am fine now, Haldir', I said as we followed the twins inside. 'I had a bad fright, but I will be all right.' I hesitated and then continued 'Thank you for comforting me, I needed it',  
  
'You are welcome, little one. Any time I can I do anything for you, just let me know' He replied 


	19. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
  
Haldir's P.O.V again, this guy can be quite persistent when he wants me to write about him, the brat. Perhaps he needs a good spanking!  
  
Elandra and I walk together to the council room. She seems recovered from her ordeal earlier in the evening, an ordeal I am disgusted she had to endure. The only bright spot in the evening is that she allowed me to comfort her, for which I am grateful. I could not have borne it if my lady had turned from me in distress from her attack. I do notice she is holding my hand rather tightly.  
  
'I would I had been by your side earlier', I say to her.  
  
'It is not your fault, Haldir', she says, giving my hand a little squeeze. 'He had to be answered, and I was not to know of his unpleasant behaviour. Besides, if you had been there, you would have killed him, and I know Aragorn would not have been happy',  
  
'Surely the King will punish Therron? It is not only your honour, or Gondor's which was attacked tonight, but the honour of every woman.' I shake my head in disgust at the thought that anyone should endure what Elandra has.  
  
'I know, and Therron has been punished, but in such a way that his usefulness to both Gondor and Rohan will continue'. She smiles at me, and I wonder how that horrible man will be punished.  
  
'You do not want to speak more of this do you?' I ask.  
  
'Not now please, maybe later, but I do not think so' she says.  
  
'What ever my lady wishes', I say.  
  
We are in the council room now, and Elandra seats herself by Aragorn's side at his indication, and she pulls me into the chair at her side. I look around the room and see Aragorn's most trusted councillors, plus Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. Lord Elrond is present, and Elladan and Elrohir. King Eomer represents Rohan, and Legolas and the Dwarf Gimli are there too. That is every people who stood against Sauron had a representative here.  
  
'We are all gathered here to discuss the Lady Elandra's mission to Harad. As all know, this mission has been delayed by the death of the man who was to have escorted the Princess on her mission. Are we all agreed that a way must be found for this mission to proceed', the King's chief councillor spoke.  
  
All agree to this, and I felt a knot in my stomach as I realised Ellie was probably going to Harad. She notices my unease, and grips my hand under the table, trying to reassure me.  
  
'Why is it necessary for Elandra to do this? She has been a Ranger all her life, and fought valiantly in the Ring wars. Surely this lady has served Middle Earth and her people enough?' It was the Prince of Mirkwood who spoke, a slight scowl on his beautiful features.  
  
'Legolas, my friend you know that I can not leave Gondor now, and the one who undertakes this mission must go with the authority of Gondor, and the only other who can do this is my sister', Aragorn spoke. 'This is the last mission of her life of as a Ranger, she is aware of the dangers involved'.  
  
Legolas speaks again, 'I understand, but you do not propose to send the lady alone, I hope'.  
  
'No indeed, and that is why the Lord and Lady of Lorien are present. In their kindness they have loaned me some of their warriors to assist in bringing peace to Gondor in the aftermath of the Ring war. I ask them to extend this kindness, and allow me to retain the services of one of their archers for a further time', said Aragorn.  
  
'Which of our people do speak of', said Celeborn in his clear voice.  
  
'Your distant kinsman, Haldir, is the one I speak of', said Aragorn.  
  
'Haldir?' Celeborn asks.  
  
I feel uneasy now. Why me? Elandra is smiling, and she whispers to me that she thinks she knows what is happening.  
  
'Then tell me', I whisper back.  
  
'Don't have to, Aragorn is about to tell everyone', she replies, also in a whisper.  
  
'Yes, Haldir. If all concerned agree, I would have him accompany Elandra into the Harad. She cannot go alone, but she has been there before, and knows how to make contact with the native people once she is there, but a lone woman may not be allowed to speak to the leaders of these people. As all know, the primary aim of this mission is secret, and a large delegation may not be sent', Aragorn replied to Celeborn.  
  
'And you believe Haldir should be the one to accompany the Lady. That she cannot go alone I understand, but there must be one of your own people it would be more appropriate to send', this now is Galadriel.  
  
'Elandra and Haldir have known each other for many years, they have fought as comrades in arms many times, and trust each other. They will need this knowledge of each other if this mission is to succeed', Aragorn answered the Lady of Lorien.  
  
I now feel prompted to speak. 'My lords and ladies, if I might give my opinion. I am prepared, with my Lord Celeborn's permission to accompany Lady Elandra, and to assist her in any way possible.  
  
Celeborn looks hard at me 'If this is what you wish, then I give permission for Haldir to stay in service to King Elessor, and for him to perform what ever duties that might be seen fit'.  
  
'Then this is resolved', said Aragorn. There is one other matter to resolve tonight, some here know of this, others do not, but it concerns why Elandra has been given the title of Princess of Gondor, a title I know my councillors do not believe she has the right to claim. I shall now ask my father-in-law, Lord Elrond of Rivendell to explain.'  
  
There is a short break, while everyone waits for Elrond to commence speaking. Elandra whispers to me again, 'Thank you, my friend, for your offer, it means a great deal that you would willingly go with me'.  
  
'Did I not say earlier this evening that I would do anything for you, you have but to ask', I say.  
  
'I know, but you're so good to me, and I don't deserve it,' she says.  
  
Elrond stands and begins to speak, 'for those who do not know, Lady Elandra is my daughter', he says. 


	20. Chapter 21

Chapter 21  
  
There is silence as the members of Aragorn's council stare at me. My sister has come to stand beside me, and I sense the twins flanking her. The Queen's voice is harder than normal as she speaks 'Stand, sister', she says to me, 'And let all look upon you, standing with your siblings'.  
  
All in the room look at us, Elrond's children. No doubt of the truth of father's words is expressed on any face. I am feeling a little giddy, after the difficult and tiring day I have had. Haldir is still holding my hand, and it is he who seats me again.  
  
Finally one of the councillors spoke, 'Then we accept the Lady Elandra as Princess of Gondor, and understand why it is she who goes to the Harad'.  
  
Father is at my side, and leans down and says softly, 'that went better than I expected. Now, you have had a tiring day, and I think you as you have been excused further attendance at tonight's entertainments that you might like to retire to your rooms'.  
  
I agree, as he is right, I am exhausted. Father asks Haldir to escort me, and we make our goodnights to various people.  
  
Haldir is being very protective of me. As we walk through the Palace corridors, he is carefully putting himself between me and anyone else we see. I question him on this, and his only reply is that all now know who I am, and I might be a target for kidnappers or assassins. Somehow, I don't believe that is all the answer, and I feel slightly embarrassed at the thought that this magnificent elf is in love with me.  
  
'I would kiss you goodnight, but there are too many people wandering about tonight', he whispers into my ear, his lips so close that I feel his breath.  
  
Startled, I open my door, no one is in sight, and on impulse I pull Haldir in the room with me.  
  
'Why Ellie,' he says 'you are bold tonight.'  
  
'I won't be able to sleep for a while, and I thought you might like to stay and keep me company.' Distracted by the thought that I had just dragged a male into my private rooms, I nervously make us both a cup of tea, and manage to produce some cookies I have hidden in a cupboard for midnight snacks.  
  
'Why so tense, my dear', he asks as I hand him his cup. 'Surely you are not afraid of me?'  
  
'No, not really. Just what you might be thinking of me for dragging you in here', I reply to him.  
  
He laughed softly. 'I did not resist you, did I?' he says. 'Do you want to know why?'  
  
'Yes', I say, curious, but a little worried.  
  
'Do not look so worried, I just think you should not alone tonight', he answers, taking my left hand in his and kissing it.  
  
'You are too good to me', I say.  
  
'Nonsense, you need someone here tonight, and I promise to make no advances to you, just to be here if you need me', Haldir says; now speaking in Elvish.  
  
'Thank you' I say, also in Elvish.  
  
I take his now empty cup from his hand, and ask if he wants more. He agrees, and watches as I move a small leather bound book to another table, and pull the small one it had been on close to the fireplace, and sit on the floor. Haldir joins me, the firelight turning his blonde hair more of a red colour.  
  
Curiosity gets the better of him and he asks what the book is, for he has not seen it before, people like Haldir and I who have lived uncertain lives, constantly on the move do not acquire many belongings.  
  
'It is my mother's diary. Father gave it me this morning, and suggested that I should read it', I say.  
  
'Are you going to?' he asks.  
  
'Not tonight. I am too tired, and I just want to sit by the fire, and relax' I say.  
  
For a long time, neither of us speaks; just relax in each other's company as we have before.  
  
I finally speak, 'Well, I think I might go to bed', I say.  
  
Haldir knows me well, and understands my fears, he know that I can be subject to terrible nightmares and correctly assumes that this is why I am reluctant to sleep this night.  
  
'I will stay if you wish, and guard your sleep.' he says.  
  
When I start to protest, he simply says that he has been appointed as my personal guard for the night, and that in his way of thinking includes guarding me from nightmares.  
  
I give in, because I know he won't, but am a little worried about having him stay all night. He gently turns me around, and unlaces the back of my gown, and before I can protest, he has turned away and is telling me to change into my night attire and get into bed.  
  
Ashamed that I would think he would behave in anything but an honourable fashion I do as he asks, and am soon cuddled up in my bed. Haldir pulls up a chair and settles into it. He reaches over and strokes my hair, singing very softly in Elvish, which is the last thing I remember for that night. 


	21. Chapter 22

Chapter 22  
  
The fire has died down, and Elandra is sleeping reasonably peacefully. I have been able to sooth her little sleep disturbances by singing to her. She looks so lovely, sleeping, her hand clasping mine. I reach over and stroke her face lightly, my fingertips exploring her soft skin and the contours of her face. She stirs a little at my touch, and I gently rub her temple settling her again.  
  
It is cold now, and I cannot be bothered looking for more firewood. Elves of course can stand great cold without it affecting us, but I prefer not to feel cold if I can avoid it. I kick off my boots, and stand to remove my outer robe. Clad in my shirt and leggings I slide into the bed beside Elandra, being careful not to wake her. I slowly move closer to her, feeling the warmth and softness of her body against mine.  
  
Instinctively my love cuddles up to me, and I wrap my arms about her feeling great joy at being so close to her. Soon, I feel warmer, and in the comfort of Elandra's company, I too drift into sleep.  
  
In the early morning, just before dawn I wake, Elandra has her head on my shoulder, her hair spread over my chest and the pillows. She stirs, waking up too.  
  
'Haldir, what are you doing in my bed?' she asks  
  
'I was cold, and I slid in bed with to warm up. I hope you do not mind' I reply to her, and kiss her forehead.  
  
'No, I don't mind. It is cold', she says pulling the bedclothes higher about her.  
  
We are silent and I lie still unable to believe she is allowing me to hold her, and run my fingers through her hair. She is half asleep again, and I want this moment to last forever.  
  
Finally, she wakes completely. 'Is it day yet?' she asks me  
  
'The sun is just rising', I reply to her.  
  
'Let's get up then, and watch the sun rise' she suggests.  
  
'That would be nice', I agree.  
  
In the near dark of the room, I help Elandra pull her dress on, and throw her cloak about her. I pull on my boots, and robe and we walk quietly out on to the castle rampart, I leading the way, as with my elven eyesight, I find seeing in the pre dawn twilight easier than she.  
  
We sit on the edge of the massive stones that make up the castle walls, leaning against each other, watching the display of colour the rising sun is putting on.  
  
  
  
Short, but I hope sweet. Next chapter, Elandra starts to read her mum's diary. 


	22. Chapter 23

Chapter 23  
  
The first part of this is still from Haldir's P.O.V. It will change, but don't worry, I will make it quite clear when.  
  
The sun has fully risen now, and it is a beautiful morning. This is not the first time I have watched the sun rise with Elandra, but it is the first time she has snuggled up to me with her head on my shoulder.  
  
It is strange, but since her admission to me of the torment she suffered years ago, she has been more accepting of me, allowing some physical contact. It is as if her confession has erased some of her fear, or is it because she feels I now understand her?  
  
Still, we must move soon, as it will cause too much gossip if we are seen here, sitting together thus.  
  
'We must go soon, love', I say to her  
  
'Yes, I know. It's a pity though, I am very comfortable where I am', she replies, smiling up at me.  
  
I want to say something to her, but I hesitant in case she misunderstands me. Then again it needs to be said before we go into the Harad. I am about to speak when Elandra beats me.  
  
'Thank you for last night, dear friend,' she says.  
  
'Why do you thank me, tis I who should thank you for allowing me to stay, and for letting me comfort you,' I say, stroking her hair back from her face.  
  
She laughed, and said 'If we don't stop thanking each other we will never leave here, and there are far too many people about now, and the servants are already gossiping about us'.  
  
'Really!!' I said. Apparently mortals have the same liking for gossip that Elves are noted for, although I did not know this before coming to Gondor.  
  
'Yes, really,' Ellie says still laughing.  
  
Reluctantly I stand up, 'Come, we should go in to breakfast'. I gave Ellie my hand, although I knew perfectly well that she could stand unassisted. She too, humoured me by allowing me to help her up.  
  
Slowly we walk back to the great carved door, and then as we part company, Ellie speaks quietly, 'Will I see you later today?'  
  
'Of course, my dear, but perhaps not until evening, as I have a busy day', I say as I kiss her in parting.  
  
  
  
I watch Haldir walk away, admiring his Elvish grace, something I have always been a little envious of. Even though I have Elvish blood, I have not inherited any of their abilities, except maybe my hearing and sight are little better than would be usual in a mortal.  
  
It is strange, although I have always enjoyed Haldir's company, it is only recently I have started to feel such joy in being near him, and I don't understand why. Perhaps I should talk to Arwen, I muse.  
  
Breakfast calls me by its smell in the corridors; I am hungry, as I didn't eat much last night. I notice the dining area is nearly deserted, and that suits my current mood quite nicely. I get a plate and eat quietly by myself, wondering what Haldir is doing; doubtless he is the guard's quarters with his brothers who will probably be teasing him about his whereabouts last night.  
  
Back to my room I wander, and wonder what I shall do. Then I remember mother's diary and decide now is as good a time as ever to begin reading it. I throw open the window to my room, and pull a chair up. The window opens on to part of the grounds that the guardsmen often use for weapons practice. I wish I could be there, instead of up here, playing princess. Maybe later I shall join them, as I feel in need of some practise myself, as I feel out of practise, and I shall need all my skills for the mission to the Harad.  
  
As I gaze out of the window, I see Haldir with his brothers arrive on the practise field. They are in good spirits, laughing and teasing each other. They carry bows and clearly having an Archery session. Oh well, at least I can watch from the window. I open the diary, and look over the first few pages as I wait for the elves to set up the targets and begin. This section is mother's childhood, something she never did speak of, either to Aragorn or I. Against my will, I find myself drawn in to her writings, and soon become absorbed in her tale. 


	23. chapter 24

Chapter 24  
  
I read of the death of my Grandmother, and mother's grief at her death. My Grandmother died of a terrible wasting disease that even the skills of the Elves could not help. Grandfather then blamed my mother, for her mother's illness started just after my mother was born.  
  
That Grandfather remarried I knew, and that my Step-Grandmother did not like Mother I also knew, but not that Mother had a younger brother. Nor that this boy was drowned as a result of Wolves attacking the band of brood mares they were watering. The horses stampeded and both children were flung into the water, the panicked horses following them into the water. This scene is so clear to me, I have witnessed similar scenes, and I know how easy it is for even adults to be killed in stock stampedes, for once long ago, myself and all three of my brothers nearly suffered the same fate, fortunately, we are all strong swimmers.  
  
It appears my uncle was knocked unconscious in the stampede, and then drowned before Mother was able to pull him from the water. My eyes stung with tears, as I read of how she struggled to pull her dying brother from the water, as horses mad with fear thrashed about them.  
  
The children were found that evening, on the riverbank, by my real grandmother's brothers, my mother unconscious and near death, her brother dead. Apparently my step-grandmother lost her mind with the death of her only child, and instead of mother receiving praise for the courage she showed in trying to save her brother's life, nearly at the expense of her own, she was blamed for allowing the horses to stampede and causing the accident in the first place.  
  
Of course, this is when the cruel treatment my mother received at the hands of her stepmother began. But I did not know how bad it truly was, I read of how she was blamed for everything that went wrong in her family's life over the next five years. Her punishments were terrible, and my tears stained pages as I read of the floggings she endured. I had known of the lash scars on Mother's back, but never how she got them.  
  
The narrative ends, and there are three blank pages. Mother appears to have not written anything during the years of her marriage to Arathorn, not even of my brother's birth. She had started writing again with the arrival of Elves to take her and Aragorn to Rivendell, and I decide that I have read more than enough for today, I am feeling quite exhausted after reading of Mother's sad childhood.  
  
I close the diary, and reflect on how lucky I was to have had such a happy childhood, and a loving family as I put the book away. I decide that if I do marry Haldir, I will do my best to insure any children we might have would have the kind of carefree life I has a child.  
  
There is a knock at the door. I open it, and there stands my sister, and she is carrying her bow, and dressed in a plain gown suitable for archery.  
  
'Come, sister,' she says to me, 'I have been watching the bowmen practising below, and I have decided we could both do with a little fresh air and exercise. Besides which, I daresay you are as bored with pretending to be a princess as my husband can get with being King'. Arwen's eyes are sparkling with humour as I willingly change my gown and pick up my own bow.  
  
We take a quick look out of my window, and see that the three brothers from Lorien have been joined our own twin brothers.  
  
'Hhmm,' says Arwen, 'I think we should show them exactly how good female archers can be. What do say to us calling in some reinforcements?'  
  
'Lady Galadriel?' I ask.  
  
'Of course. She will be more than willing to help'.  
  
We go past Galadriel's rooms, and as Arwen predicted she is quite willing to help us show the men that women can be just as good at Archery. Actually, the Lady of Lorien is an excellent archer, and it is she who trained Arwen. I learned mostly from Aragorn, and like he I'm not much at target archery, I am much better at hunting or in times of war.  
  
'Where is Grandfather?' Arwen asked.  
  
'I have no idea. He, and Elrond, and Aragorn and that nice young Faramir have all gone off somewhere. They will apparently be gone most of the day.' Galadriel said to Arwen.  
  
'Well then, there's enough of them to both get into and out of any trouble that might come their way', I commented.  
  
Galadriel laughed. 'If the truth be told, I would not put it past them to all be in a tavern somewhere'.  
  
The mental picture her comment caused made both Arwen and myself to laugh helplessly. Especially when one considered she is probably right.  
  
By this stage, we have reached the practise field, and been spotted by Elladan. 'Well, here come some ladies who appear to want to challenge us to an archery match!'  
  
'Indeed, we do', replied Galadriel.  
  
The rest of the morning was spent enjoyably trying to actually hit the target in face of terrible teasing and some underhanded tricks to distract the person shooting.  
  
Elrohir made me, and almost everyone else laugh till they cried by his chosen method of distracting his grandmother and our sister, by kissing them! He know better than to try that with me, as the last time he did, I poked him in the rear with an arrow hard enough to make it difficult for him to sit down for 2 days, much to the amusement of everyone in Rivendell.  
  
Eventually, Lady Galadriel was declared the winner; no one cared who was second or third. It was time for lunch, and we had all worked up quite an appetite.  
  
After lunch, the twins disappeared to go horse riding, and Haldir and his brothers were to be on guard duty by mid afternoon, so they too vanished, leaving me with Arwen and Galadriel.  
  
''Well, my dear', said Galadriel in her deep voice, 'Elrond has asked me to have a talk to you, and do think this afternoon will be a good time'.  
  
'Yes, my Lady, I quite agree'.  
  
'Arwen, shall you accompany us?' Galadreil asked her granddaughter.  
  
'No, I shall not, I think what you have to say to Elandra is best said in private. I shall be in the nursery'.  
  
'Then Elandra and I shall walk in the gardens. Please make sure we not disturbed'.  
  
Arwen promises to make sure we will be alone, and I accompany the Lady of Lothlorien into the gardens, curious but a little apprehensive about she has to say to me.  
  
Notes: Wasting disease was one old name given to cancer, a disease I am sure not even the Elves could cure.  
  
Ok, and I know not all stepmothers are evil, wicked and nasty. Some are very nice and treat all the kids the same. 


	24. Chapter 25

Chapter 25  
  
Lady Galadriel and I have walked into the private gardens. She sat on a bench under a weeping silver birch, and indicated that I should sit beside her. I am silent, waiting for the Lady to begin.  
  
'You have a dilemma, Elandra.' The Lady began.  
  
'Yes my lady. I know Elves are very careful about giving advice, but I badly need some' I reply to Galadriel.  
  
Galadriel has picked a flower from a beautiful shrub that is in full flower beside us. She tucks the cream coloured bloom in her hair, and sighs softly.  
  
'In matters of the heart, child, all advice is useless. I will however answer any questions you might have, questions you do wish to ask your father'.  
  
'Thank you my lady, but I don't know where to begin'. I say.  
  
'At the beginning is usually correct', she says smiling. 'Elandra, you do not have to call me 'my lady', you are a princess, and of equal rank to myself. My name is Galadriel, and I ask you to call me by it.  
  
I find myself temporarily bereft of speech. 'I can't begin to comprehend why Haldir chose to fall in love with me, not an Elf maiden' I finally manage to say.  
  
'That you are mortal means little to Haldir's heart. For many years he hid his love for you, and I know, for he has spoken to me of this, you mean more to him than any other woman ever has.'  
  
'But, Galadriel, that still doesn't explain why he chose me!' I say.  
  
'Love is never explainable, child, it either happens or it does not. And there is no 'choice' involved, you either love someone, or you do not', Galadriel replies.  
  
'I see, I think', I say, not really understanding, but willing to defer to the Lady's great wisdom.  
  
'Life is never easy, Elandra, whether one is an elf, or a mortal, or even a tree or flower.'  
  
'I know'.  
  
'Now, back to your questions. If you wish answers I must know what it is you want to know!'  
  
'Very well. Father said I could live a thousand years or more. Is that correct?' I ask  
  
'Do you doubt your father?' she asks, a little amusement in the Lady's eyes.  
  
'No, just if I heard correctly'.  
  
This amuses Galadriel, and she laughs lightly. 'Your hearing is not at fault; although I find it strange you should think so. It is your mortal nature speaking to you that you cannot understand the possibility of what you term a long life. To an elf a thousand years is neither a long nor a short time, but yes, Elrond and I have consulted Gandalf, and we all believe that the estimated length of time for your life span is correct. The thing that concerns you is whether you intend to spend your allotted years with Haldir.'  
  
'I don't know, I find myself unable to make that decision', I say, twisting my fingers together in fabric of my skirt.  
  
'It is a decision you will have to make soon, in the meantime are there any more answers you wish me to give you'? Asks Galadriel.  
  
Yes, there is one I would very much like the answer to. What are consequences to Haldir of marrying a mortal?' I ask her the one question whose answer I feel a burning need to know, but fear just the same.  
  
'Only what he wishes. He cannot give up his immortality without leave from the Valar, and they would not grant him that choice. So three choices are left him on your death, and because he has bound his fate to yours whether you wed him or no, he may chose to sail west, where the memory of his years with you would be a beautiful thing, not a grief, or he may stay here in Middle Earth, and eventually fade, or he might die of grief at parting from you, and even he cannot make the choice while you live', said Galadriel.  
  
'I see. But I will grow old and die, and can Haldir deal with that?' I ask her, fearful of the answer.  
  
'Could he cope with the regret if he does not wed you because he fears to see you age? I think not. Haldir would not enter lightly into marriage with you, Elandra; it is not the way of our kind. And he would not abandon you when you are old, he would care for you until the end', says Galadriel, and her words are oddly touched with a deep sadness.  
  
'You are sad, is it because Arwen chose to become mortal to marry Aragorn, and thus you lose your granddaughter?'  
  
No, I strongly believe that Arwen has made the correct choice for herself. It is of my brother Aegnor that I speak.' I look questioningly at her, and she continues speaking, 'He loved a mortal woman named Andreth, and she him. They did not wed, for he would keep faith with the traditions of our people, but I think mostly because he feared to see her age and die. Seventy years after their last meeting, they both died on the same day, he in battle, she of old age, and they died filled with grief, regret and great sorrow for what could have been. I would not wish any other to know that bitterness'.  
  
'I notice we are both blinking back tears, and I think, Galadriel is right, No one should know that terrible sorrow, and I make a resolution that it will not happen to Haldir or I. Of course, at the time, I did not realise that I had resolved to wed Haldir.  
  
'That is a sad tale', I said.  
  
'Yes, sad, foolish and tragic. If I had been able to intervene, they should have wed, for I would have told my brother that traditions that mean so much unhappiness for two people are meant to be cast aside. I should have made him see he had the courage to stay with her until her death, but I was not there, and ever since I have felt that I let my brother down'.  
  
'Perhaps we should not speak more of this, as it distresses you so much'.  
  
'Perhaps you are right. We are here to speak of you, not of the past history of my family. Is there anything, else, Elandra?'  
  
'Are you sure you are all right, Galadriel? You look pale'.  
  
'I am fine.'  
  
Seeing that the Lady wished to continue our conversation I ask 'what of children, should Haldir and I have any? Would they be mortal?  
  
'As mortal as you, but even longer-lived. In appearance they would very likely resemble Elves more than Mortals.'  
  
Galadriel looks deeply into my eyes, and I know she is reading my thoughts, as is her skill. 'The question of mortality is not truly what you wish answered; you fear your past, and whether or not it will come between Haldir and yourself. My answer is that you are strong; Elandra, and your time of torment will only be a problem if you allow it to be. You can overcome this, and Haldir can help you, if you will let him. I will now give you my advice, you know advice is never gives lightly by Elves, and it is this, wed Haldir, and enjoy the years you have with him, but do not wait until your wedding night to bed with him. Your fears must be overcome first, or your memories may cast a blight on your marriage', said Galadriel earnestly.  
  
I sigh deeply, and collect my thoughts before answering her, 'I deeply appreciate your time and advise, and I will think deeply on what you have said, and discuss the future with Haldir.'  
  
'Do you love him?' asks Galadriel.  
  
'I don't know, I only know that I have always enjoyed his company, and lately I have come to feel, well, I guess incomplete when I am not near him'.  
  
'Then you do love him, and should tell him'.  
  
'I will'.  
  
'Then all is resolved', said Galadriel, now happier.  
  
The lady and I stand, and shake the flower petals from our gowns. The day is drawing in, and I have taken enough of Galadriel's time, and it is time for me to speak to another of my future.  
  
Author's notes. The story Galadriel tells of her brother Aegnor and the moral woman Andreth was inspired by Finch's unbelievably well written story 'Fell Fire', it is excellent, and I would recommend all read it, but make sure you have a very large box of tissues handy. 


	25. Chapter 26

Chapter 26  
  
If anything, my 'chat' with the Lady Galadriel had raised even more questions in my stubborn mind, but this time I need to talk to Haldir, but he is on guard duty with his brothers. In lieu of anything else to do, I decide to go back to my room, and read some more of Mother's diary.  
  
The sun is starting to wester, though there are a few hours of daylight left, when I reach my rooms. I dismiss my nervous young maid, poor child she is even scared of me since the public revelation that Elrond is my father, for she terrified of elves. The fact that Haldir is often arrogant with those he does not know well, as a cover for the fact he is really a very shy person, has not helped little Veronica at all. I must make her realise that Elves are not dangerous, and decide to ask my sister to help me, and maybe Galadriel, as I think Veronica will be less intimidated by women.  
  
I have made myself some herbal tea, and once more take up my seat by the still open window, and open the diary.  
  
Author's Note: the next section is all Gilraen's P.O.V.  
  
The last weeks have been hard, we are skinny and dirty. Of the little available food, I have given most to my son, and now as we lie by the fire, wrapped in my now threadbare cloak I hear him crying with cold and hunger. I wonder where we will be tomorrow, and how long we can live like this.  
  
A few people have been kind to us as the dead Chieftain's wife and son. My family, and Arathorn's family threw me out of my modest little house within a day of learning of my husband's death. Aragorn my parents-in-law wished to keep with them, and rear him as their own, but I had come back to their dwelling by night and stole the boy away. Since then we had been on the run, hiding by day, moving only by night.  
  
I hear hoof beats in the distance, many horses are coming this way, and I realise with horror we are surrounded. I can't fight off the number of riders coming in, and resign myself to capture, probably by my stepmother's brothers.  
  
The horsemen are close now; there are six of them in the firelight. The foremost, mounted on large white horse dismounts. He throws back the hood of his cloak, and a very beautiful blonde male elf is revealed. Terrified by weeks of being hunted, I clasp my child close to me, and pick up my husband's sword.  
  
'Lady Gilraen, be at ease, for we are not here to harm you or your child. We are come from Rivendell, seeking you, for we have heard you wander the wild, unable to return to your home', says the blonde, seating himself on the far side of the fire, ignoring the naked blade in my hand.  
  
'You know me Lady, though you remember me not. Search your mind, and you will recollect'.  
  
'I beg of you, don't take my child from me'. The words come out, not bold and brave, as I had wished, but desperate, pleading.  
  
'Is that why you stole the boy, and live now in the wild? Has someone tried to take him from you?' One of the other five riders, still mounted has spoken. I assume them all to be elves, like the one by the fire, whose name is, is 'Glorfindel?' I ask.  
  
'Now you remember', he says pleased that I have. 'You met me briefly on your wedding day as part of the delegation from Rivendell.'  
  
'Yes, you stood with Lord Elrond, and his sons whose names I can't recollect at all'.  
  
'Elladan, and Elrohir, at your service, Lady', says the elf that had spoken a moment ago, dismounting and sitting by the fire next to Glorfindel. 'I am Elladan, the fellow on the ugly bay horse is my brother, Elrohir. He is cross with you, you know, for we have been seeking you nigh on a month, and he misses his comfortable bed at home.'  
  
'Leave the lady be, brother, can you not see she is cold, hungry and frightened?' says another elf, as like to Elladan as peas in a pod. Instead of sitting down, he takes off his cloak, and settles it around my shoulders, where I wrap it firmly about Aragorn and I, thanking the dark haired elf for his kindness.  
  
'We are come to take you to Rivendell, to Elrond's hospitality.' Glorfindel holds something out to me, and I take it, wondering what it is.  
  
'It is only food, Lady. Bread and cheese, eat it, and relax, no one will harm you.'  
  
I hand a piece of bread to my son, and he starts stuffing it in his mouth at great speed, this is the best meal we have seen in two weeks. The other elves have dismounted, and are tending to the horses. More wood is placed on the fire, and the elves bring out cooking gear, and start to prepare a hot meal.  
  
'What of my son? Does he accompany me to Rivendell?' I ask.  
  
'Yes, both of you. My father wishes to extend the offer of Rivendell's hospitality to both yourself and your son.' It was Elladan who spoke.  
  
'Oh', was all I could say, too shaken by the thought of being safe, warm and having enough food to speak more.  
  
Soon the elves have prepared some stew, and hot tea, which we eat with bread. Full and warm my son is soon asleep, and the elves spread out bedrolls. Still frightened I continue to sit by the fire, nodding but determined not to sleep. Finally Glorfindel speaks, 'Lady, sleep, none will harm you'.  
  
Exhausted, I have choice but to trust the elves. As I lie down on the bedding indicated by Glorfindel, and pull my son close, the elf tucks the blankets closely about us. As I fall into sleep, I hear a voice, 'Mortals! Must they so cruel to each other!' Now disgust tinges the voice, 'Throwing a woman and child into the Wild at this time of year is nothing short of murder.'  
  
'Be still, Gildor, our people are not so kind to each other always'.  
  
That is all I heard for that night, and woke in the morning feeling refreshed. The elves give me a spare horse, and after a small meal, we head out to Rivendell.  
  
Two days later, we reach Rivendell, and I am breathless with the beauty of it. Other elves take our horses, and I am lead into the house by Glorfindel, who carries Aragorn. On a wide balcony I met the Lord, Elrond, who greets us kindly. I remember meeting him nearly four years ago, at my betrothal, and again at my wedding. Then, as now, I was taken aback by the kindness in his eyes, and the beauty of his face.  
  
'Welcome to Rivendell, my Lady.' His smile is sincere, and he holds out his arms to take Aragorn from Glorfindel. 'This must be Isildur's heir, young Aragorn'. My son looks curiously at the elf lord, and smiles at Elrond, who smiles back.  
  
Glorfindel has now left, and Elrond says quietly, 'the boy cannot be known by his true name, so as the hope of all the free people of Middle Earth lies in this small child, I think tis best he be known by the name of Estel, at least for now. What say you, Gilraen?'  
  
'As you wish, my Lord'.  
  
He did not answer, but looked sharply at me, and instead said, 'you and the boy will wish to bathe and rest, I will show you to your rooms'.  
  
And thus I began my stay in Rivendell.  
  
Now back to Elandra……  
  
Again Mother's diary has made me cry. What a sad life she had! Such hardship and pain for a young woman. I feel disgust for myself that my only real difficulty is whether or not to marry Haldir. Speaking of my elven friend, we are supposed to see my brother tonight, to further discuss our mission to the Harad, after dinner.  
  
I call my maid, and ask for a meal to be brought to here, as I don't want to dine in public tonight. The food is good, and I am nearly finished when I hear a soft voice, 'Haldir' I greet him, and he sits on the floor next to me, his arms around me, his face buried in my loose hair.  
  
'Your hair always smells beautiful, Elandra, he says breathing deeply.  
  
'Silly elf, take a chair', I laugh my own fingers tangled in his blonde locks. He lifts his head from my shoulder, and sits in the chair next to me.  
  
'Have you eaten?'  
  
'No' he says, 'but I spoke to your maid, and she is bringing me up some food'. He takes his cloak off and lays it over the spare chair beside him.  
  
Veronica appears with another tray for Haldir, and leaves immediately and quickly.  
  
'What is wrong with that girl, she acts as though I am an orc!'  
  
'She is afraid of all Elves, and now she knows I have Elven blood, she fears me too'.  
  
'Fear Elves! Why?'  
  
'I don't know, but I am going to see that she understands Elves are not dangerous', I poke him in the ribs, 'you can help too, by being nice to her.'  
  
'Ow, there is no need to poke me that hard.'  
  
'Be nice to Veronica, or I'll poke you harder'.  
  
'Do that, and I shall tickle you until you cry', he says, with a sly smile. He knows I am very ticklish, and will do nearly anything to avoid being tickled. 'Truthfully, I shall be nice to the girl because you ask me, and for no other reason.'  
  
'Thank you'. I look at our plates, we have both finished eating, and I say, 'well, we have council with Aragorn tonight, we had best go.'  
  
'With your hair like that, a wild tangle, Princess?'  
  
'I'll just tie it back, then', I say, reaching for my hairbrush, only to find Haldir has beaten me to it.  
  
'I shall tidy my Lady's hair.' And he proceeds to do so; carefully brushing my hair smooth, and then tying it back with a ribbon for me. I am surprised by how much I enjoy this attention, his hands as well the brush moving through my hair. As he finished he pushed my hair softly over my shoulder, and leaned in to me, and to my intense surprise, kissed the back of my neck, his arms sliding around my shoulders.  
  
'I love you, my Elandra', his voice is barely audible, as he turns me to face him.  
  
He takes my face in his hands, and kisses me. A different kiss to those he has given me before, his lips are soft, and he pulls me close, the pressure from his lips increasing. Strange feelings flood me, as I realise that I don't mind, in fact this is rather enjoyable. His lips leave mine, and I feel soft kisses on my throat, and then my shoulders, through the stuff of my gown.  
  
Abruptly, he pulls away from me. 'We should go,' he says standing up.  
  
I feel most strangely disappointed, and Haldir notices. 'If we stay now, my love, I will make love to you'.  
  
'Oh' I blush, and understand he is serious.  
  
He laughs, and takes my hand, and we walk together to see my brother. 


	26. Chapter 27

Chapter 27  
  
The night is late, but I am not tired. For several hours Aragorn and his councillors have spoken with Haldir and me, endless discussions on how exactly we should accomplish this mission, what leaders it is best we contact in the Harad, and many other details. To me, the most important thing is that once outside the borders of Gondor, Haldir and I shall completely alone, and without assistance of any kind should we encounter difficulties.  
  
I steal a look at the handsome elf seated next to me. His attention is focused entirely upon Aragorn, with the ability to totally fix upon something to the exclusion of everything else that only an elf has. Even though I have known Haldir for many years, and although he has declared he loves me, I still wonder why he volunteered to accompany me. Oh, I know Aragorn suggested this, but why did Haldir agree? Is it because he thinks he can protect me? I shall have to ask him, tonight too, as I don't want him to come with me just because he thinks he should.  
  
Finally, the council session is over. We are to leave in the evening, two days from now. Until then, except for Haldir's guard shift tonight, we are freed from all duties to prepare our weapons, provisions etc, for our journey.  
  
Haldir leaves immediately for his guard duty, with only time to give me a quick smile as he leaves. Actually, I don't envy him the next four hours, as he will have to explain to his brothers where he is going with me, and why. It won't be easy, as the three are very close indeed, and Haldir will have difficulty explaining to Rumil and Orophin why they can't come too.  
  
I have decided to stay up and read instead of going to bed, which would be pointless in any case, I know I am far too worried over the mission to sleep, and I have the feeling that Haldir will somehow spirit himself through my window or door by morning. It wouldn't be the first time he has appeared out of nowhere and taken me for a walk by starlight, when I was in Lorien, or we were both in Rivendell, he often did this, and I must say that a walk in the Golden Woods at night is indeed a magical experience.  
  
I change into a shirt, and breeches, and my old hunting tunic, so I will be wearing suitable clothes for a midnight excursion through Gondor. In fact, I wouldn't put it past Haldir to bring his brothers with him tonight, as he has sometimes done.  
  
My maid has heard me, and come in from the adjoining room, to see if I want anything. 'No, I don't need anything, Veronica, you can go, and I'll see you in the morning.'  
  
She leaves, relieved to go, since she developed her silly fear of me she has been like a shadow sliding around my rooms, and it irritates me quite a lot. However, I have decided to let it go until the mission, when I shall have to tackle her over her fear of elves.  
  
Mother's diary beckons to me again, but before I open it, there is a knock at the door. I open it, and find Lord Celeborn there, the last person I would expect on my doorstep!  
  
  
  
Short chapter, I know, not really saying much you readers don't already know, but I am stuck, and want to think about why Celeborn would appear on Elandra's doorstep. More coming soon. 


	27. Chapter 28

Chapter 28  
  
Lady Harle, you read my mind, you clever girl! Hope you like this.  
  
'My Lord', I stammer, very surprised by seeing Celeborn, who is dressed as a simple archer, and carrying a wine skin. As I take note of his appearance, I realise that he has been drinking, and is a little under the weather.  
  
'Come in', I said, continuing to hold open the door. Celeborn did so, and sat in the chair by the fire, stretching out his long legs. To say I was stunned by his appearance was a slight understatement.  
  
'Well, child, draw up a chair, and bring me something to pour this into', Celeborn said, his clear voice a trace louder than normal. I did as asked, reflecting that if Celeborn were mortal he would apparently have drunk enough wine to have passed out, but as an elf he was simply a little more relaxed than normal, which I decided is good, as he can a bit too stern and stiff in manner at times.  
  
The elf lord had filled the wine cups I gave him, and passed one back to me. I noticed his silver hair, normally so immaculate was, well, messy was the only word that leapt to mind, and thought that he must have had an interesting day in the city with Father, Aragorn and Faramir.  
  
'Do you have anything here that might resemble food, Elandra' he asks me.  
  
'I shall fetch us some bread and cheese from the kitchens, my lord'.  
  
Celeborn gives me his 'Lord of Lorien' look, and then spoils it by giving an uncharacteristic snort, and saying 'Don't 'Lord' me Elandra, if I am right, you will soon be a kinswoman of mine, distant though the ties may be. In private I have a name, and you will use it.'  
  
Smiling, I decide Celeborn is much drunker than I had thought, and probably really is hungry. 'I'll be back in a minute, uh, Celeborn, if you're not careful you shall set your boots on fire', I say noting his feet are all but in the flames.  
  
Celeborn nods, and moves his feet, as I leave the room, and run lightly down the stairs to fetch some food, and as I come back up the stairs, carrying bread, cheese, and some cold venison, I wonder whether or not I shall the elf lord asleep or not.  
  
He is still awake, staring into the flames, and he greets me cheerfully when I bring out the food. Although I am not hungry, he insists on me joining him in his meal.  
  
We have finished eating, and Celeborn is still drinking, and in a fair way to making a total mess of himself, in horror I imagine the thought of explaining to Galadriel why her husband is laying drunk in my room, I know Celeborn gets drunk at times. I believe the last time was ten years ago, and his behaviour then, with the assistance of a few elves did not win him his wife's approval.  
  
'Well, Elandra, I have had just enough wine to feel inclined to have a personal conversation with you, and not feel bothered if I happen to offend you'. 'Not' he says, emptying his wine cup again, 'that I wish to offend you. Thank you for the meal', he says, smiling as he hands me back the plate he had used. I decide that I like Celeborn better drunk; he is less forbidding and distant.  
  
'A personal conversation?' I ask.  
  
'Yes, concerning Haldir, who as you know, is my third cousin. I have a vested interest in his affairs, both as his kinsman, and as he liege lord.' He fixes a stern glare on me, 'what are your intentions towards my Captain of Archers? Are you going to marry him or simply play games with him? He deserves to win you, and you could travel Middle Earth to it's very ends, and never find a man who loves you more, or would make you a better husband'.  
  
'I am not playing games with Haldir!' I say indignantly.  
  
'You could have fooled me! Oh, I know all about your past, your torment at the hands of the wild men years ago, but what in the name of the Valar does that have to do with Haldir? Do you really imagine for one second that he would hurt you in any way? For any reason?'  
  
'No, of course he wouldn't hurt me! But I am unsure of my feelings, and I am confused, and I suppose I am not really afraid of Haldir, but of myself, of my own uncertainty.'  
  
Celeborn gives me a measuring look, as he pushes his hair out of his eyes, 'Sister to my grand children, love is a joy, not a thing to fear! And it astonishes me that you are afraid to love.' He fills his wine cup yet again, insisting on doing the same for me, and the unworthy thought occurs to me that maybe he is trying to get me drunk. 'I forget sometimes that although you have elven blood you are not an elf, that mortals do not bond with their spouses in the same way elves do.'  
  
'Are you saying Haldir has formed some kind of an unbreakable bond to me?' I ask, shocked at the thought, not because I dislike the idea of Haldir having bound himself to me, but the fact it scares me a bit.  
  
'Yes, of course he has.' Celeborn is getting a bit annoyed at my obvious inability to understand, 'It is like that with elves, that is why I am getting drunk tonight', he says sadly.  
  
'Are you alright?' I ask him, worried, as I have never seen the stern Lord of Lorien like this.  
  
'That is why I am here. My wife will leave soon, she is sailing west, and no argument of mine will change her mind. She says the burden of the Ring she bears is too great now, and that she longs to see our daughter again. I can understand all that, but she will not stay with me, that is what hurts. I can't leave yet, my heart is still in Middle Earth, and I won't leave my grandsons on their own in Rivendell'.  
  
"Have the twins made their choice then?'  
  
'No, not yet, but while they live, and stay here, I won't go. They need some family by them.' Almost he has finished the wine skin, but yet again fills his cup. 'My heart is torn to stay here, in Middle Earth which I love, with the twins, or follow my unbreakable bond to Galadriel. Haldir does not deserve to torn like I am. If he is not wed to you, he will be torn between staying here, and hoping beyond hope to win you still, and his duty, to follow the Lady he is sworn to protect beyond the seas, where you can't go. Haldir does not deserve that pain. No one does.'  
  
He puts down the empty cup and wine skin, and looks directly at me, instead of into the fire, 'Do you not love him, Elandra, or will you not?'  
  
'I don't know, I really don't know', I reply.  
  
'You must decide soon, for you don't he will go with Galadriel out of loyalty, and then if you change your mind, it will be too late.' With those words of advice, Celeborn slid out of the chair, and passed out on the floor.  
  
Great, an unconscious elf lord on my floor. I place a pillow under Celeborn's head, and put up the fire screen. I am about to leave to go and tell Galadriel where her husband is, when I opened the door, I find Haldir outside, about to enter, clearly his guard duty is over.  
  
'Where are you off to, my dear', he asks, in a very good mood.  
  
'Celeborn is passed out drunk on my floor, and I was just on my way to tell Galadriel where he is'.  
  
Haldir looks over my shoulder, and sees the elf lord sprawled on the floor. 'I think it best if we leave him there, too'.  
  
He takes my hand and we walk a few doors down and knock on a door there. 'Come in,' calls Galadriel.  
  
We enter, and tell her where Celeborn is. 'That would be right!' she says angry with him. 'I suppose I shall have to go and see if I can wake him'.  
  
Back in my room, Celeborn is completely unwakable. Between the three of us, we manage to lift on to my bed, where Galadriel makes him comfortable. 'Please, Galadriel, make yourself at home here, I am going for a walk with Haldir and will not require the use of this chamber tonight.' She accepts, grateful to be able to hide her husband's drunken state from others.  
  
Once again, I leave the room, hand in hand with Haldir. We walk into the palace gardens, which are beautiful at night by starlight. We reach a private place, a bench under some trees, and sit, Haldir immediately taking me in his arms, and kissing me passionately his lips on mine, then my shoulders; he began to unlace my shirt when I stopped him, my eyes wide with fear.  
  
'Ellie, please, I love you so much, I want you, my love, please let me love you', he says, hurt clear in his eyes.  
  
My hands are on his shoulders, pushing him away from me. 'Haldir, I need to ask you something'.  
  
He has relaxed a little, and is waiting for my question, 'Is it true that you have formed some kind of bond to me? Something because you love me?  
  
'Yes, quite true, a soul bond', he says, leaning in kiss me again.  
  
I turn my face away, 'What happens if we, uh,'  
  
'Make love' he says.  
  
'Yes, what happens then'.  
  
'The bond becomes unbreakable, absolute', he says.  
  
'And then if we don't marry? If I refuse to be your wife?' I ask.  
  
'I will die of grief, and sorrow because you will then hold my soul in your keeping, but my love I would give up life for an hour in your arms', he said, drawing me close again, his lips again on mine, in a kiss that sears my soul. 


	28. Chapter 29

Chapter 29  
  
This is still Elandra's P.O.V.  
  
Haldir's hands have found their way under my shirt, and I feel a shiver of pleasure as his fingers gently caress my skin. His lips have left mine, and are now on my shoulders, when he suddenly sits up, and pulls my shirt down, and his cloak around me.  
  
'Someone's over there', he whispered.  
  
Sure enough, not one but two some ones appeared from the direction Haldir had indicated. Tall, dark haired, and exactly alike, my twin brothers, and they had seen us for they were walking towards us.  
  
'You two are not exactly being discreet, are you? Said Elrohir, a smirk plastered on his face.  
  
Haldir and I are both blushing, very aware my brother is right.  
  
'However,' Elrohir continued, 'we are not here to comment on your lack of good sense, but to tell you that Arargorn wishes to see both of you, immediately'.  
  
'Not like you two to play messenger', I remark, carefully rearranging my clothes, this activity of mine is causing my brothers considerable amusement.  
  
'For a good cause, little sister, we will', said Elladan, who is occupied in watching the stars, for the night is clear, and the moon is rising.  
  
'What does our brother want?' I ask the twins, Elladan ignores me, and Elrohir gives an elegant shrug of shoulders as he answers me, 'All I know is we have been searching for you both for hours!' A positively wicked look is on my brother's face now, 'How in Illuvator's name did Grandfather manage to end up drunk in your rooms, sister?'  
  
'Aahh, well, he knocked on my door, and asked to come in, and he had been drinking.'  
  
Elrohir shook his head, 'I would imagine he brought more wine with him? and made you help him drink it'.  
  
'Yes, he did, but he did want to talk to me, you see he said he was drunk enough not to care if he offended me, in any case I could hardly kick the Lord of Lothlorien out, could I?'  
  
Elrohir laughed at me then, 'Unless I am wrong, he wanted to speak to you about Haldir', he said softly, so as Haldir, who was talking to Elladan would not hear.  
  
'Damn', I swore, 'is there a conspiracy going on here?'  
  
'Maybe. It is of no concern, what with you going off into the Harad for weeks with your pretty archer, I am sure the need for others to 'interfere' in your relationship with him will resolve itself in a natural fashion'.  
  
I stare in anger at my brother, feeling a strong urge to slap the smirk off his face.  
  
'It is beyond my comprehension to understand why you will not just sleep with Haldir and clear all this tension from your relationship with him'.  
  
'What has that got to do with you!' my temper is rising, and soon I will throw caution to the winds, and hit Elrohir.  
  
'Everything, for you are the only one who does not realise you are in love with Haldir, and quite frankly you are exasperating everyone with your inability to understand your own heart! While you are mortal, my sister, you do have elven blood, and if you would only open your mind to possibilities, you have most of the abilities of an elf, just not as strongly.'  
  
'But', I began.  
  
'No, I am right. You of all women, Elandra, would not let any man you did not love touch you as intimately as Haldir was when we arrived.' Now he is grinning wickedly again, as only he can, 'If I might venture to offer an opinion, you appeared to be enjoying it too!'  
  
'ELROHIR! You, you blasted elf! If you weren't my brother, I'd, I don't know what I'd do, but it would be nasty!' I hiss at him.  
  
'See what I mean', he says cheekily, 'All this nervous tension you are displaying would be gone in an instant if you would just allow Haldir to ride you like the wild filly you are!'  
  
That was enough, I decided, and almost without thinking, my right hand raised to slap my infuriating brother. Of course, he is faster than me, and before I reach my objective, he has caught my wrist in his hand, his fingers bruising my wrist.  
  
'You will hit me, Elandra, when and if I allow you to', said Elrohir, a dangerous tone in his voice. For a few seconds I try futilely to pull my wrist free of his grasp, and then give in. Eventually, he releases my wrist, and I rub it, which is when he notices the dark bruises already appearing. 'I did not mean to bruise you!' my brother said.  
  
'Yes, you did', I say, all my anger with him gone, for I have realised that it is myself I am angry with, and not Elrohir.  
  
'I am going now, sister, but I have one last thing to say to you before I collect Elladan, and leave, and it is this: if you have not resolved your relationship with Haldir on your return from the Harad, I will interfere, and Elladan will help. You will not like the results, so I suggest you grow up and stop all this silly nonsense about not knowing whether or not you love him! How foolish do you think everyone is? Do you really think Haldir does not know your heart? Why do you think he has been trying to bed you for the past two days? Why do you persist in cruelly breaking Haldir's heart like this?'  
  
I am white and shaking now, my mind spinning at my brother's words. 'I didn't realise, Elrohir. I haven't been intentionally trying to hurt anyone, least of all Haldir!'  
  
Elrohir is smiling kindly now, 'I know, little sister. I said what I did to make you think for once. However, I did mean what I said about interfering if you cannot act on your own, and accept what Haldir offers you, something that not everyone is privileged to find: true love.'  
  
'Now, Elladan and I are going. You and Haldir must see Aragorn as requested, but there is time for you to a few more private moments tonight, but I suggest if you are going to do more talk, that you go indoors!"  
  
'Very well, brother.' I say.  
  
As he walks off to collect Elladan, he says, 'I will not see you before you leave Elandra, so from both Elladan and I, take care, sister!'  
  
The twins have gone on their way, and Haldir is walking to me, and as he nears, he holds his hands out me. I take his hands in mine, and look into his eyes, 'Haldir, I have something to say to you.' His hands tighten on mine, almost painfully.  
  
'Whatever it is, please say it, Elandra', he says, tension in his normally soft voice.  
  
'I have been behaving like a spoilt, foolish child, and I am sorry for it.' I take a deep breath, gathering my courage to continue. 'I have always known, I have been hiding it even from myself, Haldir, my beautiful archer, I do love you, very much'.  
  
His face lights up, as he pulls me against him. I bury my face in the fabric of his tunic, feeling his strong arms around me. A feeling of safety, and warmth washes over me, and I know that I have found my place in the world, to be with Haldir, for he will always love me.  
  
  
  
Readers: don't worry, this is not the end, they still have to go to the Harad, and have adventures together! 


	29. Chapter 30

Chapter 30  
  
For a long time, Elandra and I stand under the stars, holding each other. I am reluctant to move, but we must, for we have to see the King.  
  
'Ellie, we must go, for the King will be growing impatient'.  
  
'I know', she says, 'but first, I have something else to say to you.' She reaches up and strokes my face with her fingers, 'When we get back from the Harad, I will marry you, and I care not who does not approve that I take an elf as my husband'.  
  
My arms tighten around her, and as I kiss her, I notice her sweet lips melting against mine, her body pressed against me. How everything has changed in such a short time, now all I sense from my lady is that she is as happy as me.  
  
Reluctantly I cease to kiss her, 'We really must go, love, before we are looked for again.' She smiles her agreement, and we go to Aragorn's council chambers.  
  
'Shall we tell my brother of our betrothal tonight?' she asks me. She senses that I am speechless, and turns to me, her hand once again going to my face, 'I have agreed to be your wife, Haldir, so should we keep it secret?'  
  
'No love, of course not! I am not thinking clearly, for your acceptance of my proposal has frozen my wits!' I answer.  
  
She laughs, and kisses me, the first time ever that she has. 'Come, my archer, we must go,' she says taking my hand, and leading me indoors.  
  
Elandra knocks on the council chamber room, and we enter, and take seats as indicated.  
  
'Where have you two been?' Aragorn asks.  
  
Elandra laughs, and says 'outside brother, and as a result, we have an announcement.'  
  
All eyes turn to me, as such a thing is my place to say, 'My Lord Elessar, your sister, the Princess Elandra, has agreed to be my wife'. A smile fit to crack his face appeared on the face of Gondor's King, as he stood and toasted our future happiness.  
  
'Do you wish to make the announcement formal before you go to the Harad?' one of the councillors asked.  
  
I glance at Elandra, who is giving me a big, happy smile, 'Yes, I think so, it will give the people of Gondor time to adjust to the fact that now the Princess will be marrying an elf.'  
  
'Tomorrow afternoon then, just before you leave, there will be a brief formal betrothal ceremony', Aragorn says.  
  
Elandra smiles happily at me, and at her brother. I am still in shock that what I have so desperately wanted has come to pass, and all I can do is look into her blue eyes.  
  
She tears her gaze from mine, and speaks to her brother, 'what about horses? We really shouldn't take very good ones, but we need something that can handle a hard trip.'  
  
'All taken care of sister. Elladan and Elrohir have spent the last two days seeking suitable animals'.  
  
She nods, satisfied that if the twins have chosen them, then the horses will be quite suitable.  
  
'And clothing, and food, my Lord?' I ask Aragorn.  
  
'All taken care of. And money, maps, extra weapons, and anything I can think of from my trips south in my youth. The only thing that remains is for you and Elandra to check the gear, and add anything personal you may wish to take with you'.  
  
'Very good, my lord', I answer.  
  
Aragorn now dismisses his councillors, and Elandra and I are alone with Gondor's King. He pours three glasses of wine and hands one to each of us.  
  
'Now, Elandra has been to the Harad before,' Aragorn said, unfolding a map, 'you will ride southeast to the trading town of Tyre. There you will exchange your horses for camels, and ride on further to the Oasis of Aswan', he continued, his finger tracing the route we were to take, 'you will wait no longer than eight days there. If your contact, a man called Tefnakht, who is missing his left eye does not contact you, you will continue alone to here, the Wells of Seremna, and there wait for the seasonal arrival of the nomadic desert tribe called the Otoku.' Aragorn's deep grey eyes burned into Elandra's blue eyes, 'and from there, sister, their shaman knows how to proceed'.  
  
'Haldir, your job is be Elandra's private escort. It is be preferred if you keep hidden that you are an elf, and, once linked with the Otoku tribe you may reveal that you are her betrothed.' He is staring as intently at me as he had been at Elandra a moment ago, 'Kinsman to be, you will find this the hardest journey of your immortal life. The desert is harsh, and the sight of nothing but sand, scrub and herds of goats is likely to drive you half out of your mind. You will need all your elvish powers of mind, but I would not be allowing you to accompany Elandra if I thought you could not cope. I have one piece of advice, all your survival skills that you have learned here with be of no use to you. Listen to Elandra when she speaks of desert survival, she knows much, and if you encounter difficulties she has enough knowledge to probably keep you both alive.'  
  
Suddenly the enormity of what Elandra and I are doing hits me, the potential danger of our mission is greater than I had thought, and dry mouthed I find it hard to speak as I answer Aragorn, 'yes, my lord', I manage to say.  
  
'Haldir, in private you may call me Aragorn, or Elessar, as you wish. You don't have to be so formal all the time.' he says  
  
Elandra is giggling at us both, as she asks a question, 'But, Aragorn, we can hardly ride into the Harad, and use our own names',  
  
'True, and that is why you will use the name 'Abilah' has you did when you and I went there 30 years ago, and Haldir will travel in guise of a professional escort called Tranan, you will not use your real names until you have made contact with the shaman of the Otoku tribe. Is this quite clear?' he asks us both.  
  
'Yes', we both say together.  
  
'Good, now you are both dismissed until morning. Be at the Stables mid morning, to check your gear, and we will plan the rest of the day from there. You will be leaving Gondor 5 hours after sunset, it will be late enough and a dark enough night to mask your leaving by then'.  
  
'You expect us to be followed, then?' I ask Aragorn.  
  
'Yes, nothing you can't cope with, but I hope some of the Rangers may take care of that problem before it becomes of any concern to you'.  
  
We bid good evening to Aragorn, and as soon as we are alone, I question Elandra.  
  
'Why is it that only you or Aragorn can do what ever it is that is going to happen? And what does a Shaman have to do with it?  
  
She smiles, 'It is because I was there with Aragorn years ago, the Shaman will be able to determine that I tell the truth about being Gondor's messanger from my being his sister, the ritual is conducted by the Shaman to prove this'. She knows I am worried and tries to reassure me, 'Don't worry, I have experienced the ritual before, with Aragorn and know what to expect, all will be well'.  
  
'And after this primitive ritual, what then?' I ask  
  
'We negotiate on Gondor's behalf for a treaty between us, and the tribes of the Harad'.  
  
'How will this work?' We will be speaking to one tribe, not all.'  
  
'Yes, but this is the ruling tribe. What they agree to, so will the others'.  
  
'I find this confusing, but I bow to your greater experience of these people', I answer. 'Where will you spend what is left of the night, my love.'  
  
'I don't know, any suggestions?' she says, leaning against a carved doorway.  
  
'You could stay in my room?' I ask her, hesitantly. 'I promise to behave, we are both tired, and could use some sleep'.  
  
'Oh, a change from earlier this evening. Why?'  
  
'Now you are promised to me, I can wait for a better time for our relationship to become more intimate, but I would like to sleep next to you this night.'  
  
'I think that sounds a very good idea. I know I will sleep better with my archer to protect me from my bad dreams', she says taking my hand as we walk in the direction of my private quarters. 


	30. Chapter 31

Chapter 31  
  
Short chapter, but I have been busy, rebuilding stockyards. The next chapter will see more action, and maybe a naughty scene!  
  
We have been two weeks journeying. We are travelling south and somewhat east as well, and as we ventured further the landscape becomes more and more different from anything I have seen before. Tall trees are scare, as are animals. Those animals we see are mostly in the care of herdsmen. The daytime temperatures are rising, and the night-time ones falling. Elandra assures me this normal, and that the environment will change a lot more before we reach our final destination.  
  
The afternoon is drawing on, and we decide to stop for the night in the next place that has water, for our water skins were low. We breast a small hill, and see a perfect place. A tiny creek, grass for our horses to graze, a small grove of tiny stunted trees which will doubtless provide deadfall for firewood.  
  
Elandra is setting up camp, lighting the fire, saddling and hobbling the horses, and I am supposed to be scouting the surrounding area, and looking for game. Rabbit tracks led me to the warren, and after some observation, I chose two suitable animals and shot them quickly. Walking back to camp, I find some ripe berries and pick them. These will make a nice addition to the rabbits.  
  
Elandra has started to prepare food back at the campsite, she is toasting some bread and has made herbal tea, and as I sit next to her, see hands some a hot cup. 'I will prepare the rabbits,' I tell her.  
  
She nods, 'anyone out there?'  
  
'I could not see those who follow. Whoever they are, they are very good at staying hidden!'  
  
She nods again, and I prepare the rabbits. Ellie stuffs them with some of the berries I found, and some fresh herbs she had gathered. Waiting for the rabbits to cook, we eat the toast, and the rest of the berries. We carry lembas and dried meat, but we are saving it until there is no other food available.  
  
As I drink my tea, I notice the silver ring I now wear, the betrothal ring Elandra gave me in the brief ceremony were we exchanged rings and a promise to wed in the garden surrounding the white tree sapling.  
  
Only family members, the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien, King Eomer of Rohan, his sister the Lady Eowyn and her husband, Prince Faramir, and two representatives of the people of Gondor were present. We exchanged rings, vows, and a kiss. Our wedding is to be arranged on our return from the Harad, but under the customs of the Wood Elves we may live as a married couple without further vows until first child is conceived. Our journey had precluded our being able to indulge in love making, but I am hopeful Elandra will give herself to me once we reach a place where our safety does not depend on a constant watch being set, and weapons always close to hand.  
  
Elandra believes we are a day's journey from Tyre, the great trading town we are bound for. There we will rest for two or three days, buy camels to use instead of our horses, and reprovision ourselves as well. I admit to looking forward to being in a town, for our watcher is more likely to make trouble out here, in the wilderness, than in a town full of curious people.  
  
The Watcher. Who is he? When we left Gondor, we rode out at night, and our route took us through a hidden group of Elven Archers, who had successfully ambushed and shot three evil looking men who had been following us. A day and half later we had become aware of being watched, and tracked. Despite our best efforts to conceal our tracks, and use the rolling hills and groves of trees to conceal ourselves, I knew from the close eye I had kept on our back trail he was still there. Watching, waiting. I hoped to loose him in Tyre, but if we did not, I was prepared to have to take more drastic action. 


	31. Chapter 32

Chapter 32  
  
The great trading town of Tyre is just as I remember it. In the northern part of Near Harad, it is a trading and jumping off point for those interested in dealings with the Far Harad, and Umbar.  
  
I had changed from the elvish hunter's garb I wore, into the black divided skirt worn over the top of loose trousers, and a tight black shirt embroidered with hawks on the collar and cuffs I brought with me. Poor Haldir was bemused when I told him he could continue to dress as pleased until we left Tyre, but to let loose his blonde hair to cover his pointed ears, the give away that he is an elf. There are not many elves who have ever been seen this far south, but it is better to take no chances.  
  
Mid day, and we stop to rest the horses, and to eat a brief meal of the last of our bread, stale but edible with some cheese Haldir has been hoarding.  
  
'Can you see the town?' I ask him as is staring off into the distance.  
  
'Yes, I can. We will arrive late afternoon if we keep the pace we have been riding at.' He repacks his water skin and the now nearly empty food bag on his saddle, 'I will be pleased to be in a town, but we must be wary. For if our following friend must make his move before we get to Tyre, we can expect an attack in the next few hours.'  
  
'Best ride with our bows strung and have your knives handy then, love,' I reply to him. Haldir nods, and checks the long knives he carries. Like their distant relatives of Mirkwood, the wood elves of Lorien carry long knives, which they wield with deadly skill and great speed. I have tried to learn this deadly knife dance, but mortal reactions are not good enough, so I content myself with my sword, which was specially crafted by the Noldor smiths of Rivendell to be a lightweight, yet strong and deadly blade suited for a woman's use.  
  
As we are close enough to be seen by local patrols from Tyre, I put on the traditional head dress worn by women in these parts, for to not do so might bring unwelcome attention from the patrols. Tyre is often raided, and we don't want to be mistaken for scouts from a raiding party. No one will take any notice of a 'young man' escorting a veiled woman.  
  
'I can see only your eyes', complained Haldir when he saw how I was dressed.  
  
'Don't complain, you are always telling me I have beautiful eyes', I said teasingly.  
  
'In a gathering of people, how will I know which is you in an emergency?' he pointed out.  
  
'There won't be too many women wearing hawks on their shirts, and I can guarantee I'll be the only blue eyed woman in town. You sometimes green eyes on these people, but I didn't see or hear of anyone with blue eyes on my last trip'.  
  
'It is not much to go on if time is short, dearest,' he replied, worried.  
  
'Don't fret, I'm never going to be more than a couple of paces from you from now on, it will be too dangerous else'. He gave me another worried look, ' It's not uncommon for a lone woman to be attacked in these parts, for many think only a prostitute would be unaccompanied, or unveiled.'  
  
His hazel eyes widen as he understands why I am clothing myself so carefully, and that this I could not travel alone. The same as many who have not travelled these parts before he has not realised the strange customs of the locals, or that to break them can have such serious consequences.  
  
We mount up, and put our horses into the slow, but steady pace they have been moving at all day. 'Oh, and don't talk to any woman unless she has been properly introduced, or speaks first. Under no circumstances touch a woman unless it is necessary to do so to save her life in an emergency.'  
  
Looking stunned, Haldir agrees to obey my instructions, and we continue to ride. The sun was well west, and starting to set when entered the outskirts of Tyre. The huge animal markets were first, camels, goats, sheep, donkeys and the occasional horse being displayed for sale or trade. The dust is incredible, and it is not long before I see that it is even starting to bother Haldir.  
  
We move beyond the animal traders, and into the next section of town, peopled by the smelly trades, butchers, tanners, and dyers. The noise level has dropped, and I can a look of bewilderment on my love's face; probably a similar look to the one I had on my face when I first saw this incredible town.  
  
Next we find streets populated by the weavers, smiths, cobblers, potters and other such trades. Food stalls abound, and we stop to buy some tall mugs of fruit juice from one of them. Ah, how it does wash the dust from the throat!  
  
'We are looking for a good inn,' Haldir asked the stall owner, 'can you recommend one?' I am silent, playing the part of a good meek Harad woman.  
  
'Go to the north end of the second street of the Jewellers, down there', he said pointing 'and left to find it. My cousin owns The Coin Belt, tell him Tabeed sent you.' He winked, 'It is one of the few that has stables, and it's quiet and in a respectable street, just right for a man travelling with a woman with eyes like hers' he leaned close to Haldir and spoke softly, 'is the rest of her as beautiful as her eyes?'  
  
Haldir made some reply I didn't hear, thanked the man, and we continued on our way. As we rode off, the stall keeper yelled at us 'If ever you tire of her, friend, I will buy her!'  
  
From the look on Haldir's face it was as well there a little distance between him and the trader, for I think he would have strangled the man. 'Leave it, Haldir, these sort of things are said all the time. If you kill everyone who offers to buy me before this trip is over, you will do nothing but kill an endless stream of nasty, smelly people!'  
  
'This is common? They really do sell women?' he gasped.  
  
'Certainly. From a conversation I heard on the other side of the street back there, I gather from my eye colour I am worth two racing camels. They were speculating on what I would look like under the veil, and if I proved to be as beautiful as they thought I might, I could be worth up to 6 racing camels!'  
  
'You said their customs are different, but to sell women!' he shuddered, shocked  
  
'Now I can give you the second reason for not straying far from your side here. It is quite possible someone may try to steal me for my blue eyes.' This statement got me a look that said only over his corpse, 'I'm just warning you, love, this place is far different from anything you have experienced before.'  
  
'I am coming to understand that!' Haldir replied, as his eyes swept the surrounds, watching the people walking by as we rode to the north end of the second street of Jewellers, fortunately because this is a trading town the streets are well sign posted in Westron, and it is not hard to find the Inn of the Coin Belt.  
  
We dismount, and a servant of the Inn approached Haldir, asking how he could be of service, and Haldir requested stabling for two horses, and, at my suggestion in elvish to help keep up the appearance of us being husband and wife, one room, not two.  
  
The servant ignored me, which surprised Haldir, but which I knew to be normal here. We picked up our various packs and bags and followed the servant into the Inn, where the landlord speaks briefly to Haldir, asking how we heard of his inn, as it is quiet and not fashionable. Haldir repeated how his cousin Tabeed recommended this inn to us, and the landlord smiled, and told the servants to show us to a room on the second level, the west side of the building.  
  
The room we were given was spacious and pleasant, the walls covered in silken drapes, and a colourful carpet on the board floor. A large window stood open, and Haldir checked it, pleased to see that metal shutter was available to secure it if wanted. I was pleased to see a bath tub in the small room adjoining the main room, a hot bath for the first time in 2 weeks would be a pleasant experience, and one we would not be repeating often once we left Tyre.  
  
The servant left us, and with relief I unpinned my veil, and removed my head dress. Using some water in the pitcher, I splashed my face, washing the dust off. A full bath could wait until we had eaten.  
  
'Shall we eat downstairs, or have food brought up to us?' asked Haldir.  
  
'I'd prefer to have food brought up, only because eating in public while wearing a veil is inconvenient,' I said.  
  
'Then I shall ask for our meal to be brought up,' he said, stepping out into the hallway, where a servant appeared as if by magic, and Haldir passed on our request.  
  
He came back into the room, and took the large cup of water I held out to him. 'Cannot we drink the wine?' he asked pointing at the wine jug.  
  
'With the meal. I know you don't like to drink so much water, but',  
  
'If I do not, I might become seriously dehydrated very quickly', he finished for me, squeezing my hands as he gave me the empty cup. 'You have taken off the veil, good,' he said approvingly, 'you look like my Elandra again', as he kissed me.  
  
We stood in the window, Haldir's arms around my waist, watching the colourful scenes below. A trading caravan wended its way through the crowded streets below, heading to the great open market square west of this Inn. Camels and donkeys pulled wagons and carried packs of almost type of goods you could think of, cloth, dried foods, household goods, and weapons, even slaves. As the caravan passed, local women and children ran out, trying to barter now, before local traders purchased the goods, and they became more expensive.  
  
Haldir's arms tightened about me slightly as the slaves had come into view, some riding in wagons, others walking behind in long lines, all chained, barefoot, and near naked.  
  
'These are SLAVES', he growled, not so much asking a question as making a statement of fact.  
  
'Yes', I nodded, 'as are the dancing girls leading the caravan. Before you ask, this is common here, and there is a local saying that there are worse fates than slavery'.  
  
'Surely you do not approve!' he snapped.  
  
'Of course not. But we may do nothing yet. If our negotiations succeed, then my brother will be able to do something concrete about many issues, slavery included.'  
  
Before we could continue our conversation, there came a knock at the door. Haldir opened it and 2 servants bearing trays of food entered the room. There were dishes of young goat and camel stewed in exotic spices, vegetables in many forms, and pieces of the local flat bread. We were very hungry, and soon cleared the plates without difficulty. Haldir had been wary of the strange food, but once he tried it, he found himself enjoying the food greatly, and his discovery that I had been right about the wine, it did go well with the hot, spicy food.  
  
'What now, dear one,' Haldir asked as the servants, who had returned, removed the trays of dirty dishes.  
  
I yawned, 'a hot bath and bed, I think'.  
  
He nodded in agreement and let me bathe first. By the time he had taken his bath, I was curled up in bed, nearly asleep. Haldir cuddled up to next to me, and kissed me. 'Sleep, Ellie, you are exhausted.'  
  
'Dreams', I whispered. For when I am tired, that is when my nightmares come on me worst of all.  
  
'Worry not, I shall guard your dreams, dearest,' he said, offering his shoulder as my pillow.  
  
So, snuggled in his strong arms, I did sleep, and I did dream. But not the horrible nightmares I am subject to, these dreams were different. 


	32. Chapter 33

Chapter 33  
  
And the dreams were of my parents. Before leaving Gondor I had read quite a lot of mother's diary and now I was in safe place, the memories of what I had read manifested in my dreams. It was as if I was watching what had happened all those years ago before I was born.  
  
Gilraen sat in the gardens of Rivendell. Some years had passed since she first became a Ranger, and she had been on several missions in the past years. The latest, carrying messages to the elven realm of Mirkwood, in the company of 3 other Rangers, and the twins Elrohir and Elladan, had lead to an encounter with Orcs on the way home to Rivendell, during which Gilraen had received a serious arm wound.  
  
So, now she sat in the gardens, her left arm in a sling, watching the birds feed at one of the ornate and beautiful feeding stations installed for their use, and of course to encourage them into the gardens, which like everything the elves did or owned were extremely lovely. Even such loveliness can pall when one is forced by injury in sit idle, she thought.  
  
A beautiful voice interrupted her musings. 'How are you this morning, Lady Gilraen?' She turned and saw Elrond, dressed informally, his dark hair for once upbraided. He approached soundlessly, and sat next to her.  
  
'I am well, my lord,' she replied.  
  
'Yes, your arm is healing well, but you appear troubled,' he said, his grey eyes locked on hers.  
  
'No, I am just tired of sitting about, even in such a lovely place as this,' she said.  
  
Elrond laughed, 'If that is your trouble, then I think I can help you.'  
  
She looked startled and wary, and he laughed. 'Have you had breakfast yet?' he asked.  
  
'No, my lord, I have not.'  
  
"Well, no wonder you feeling out of sorts! We shall have to rectify that immediately.' He was laughing again, and Gilraen made a comment about his good humour, which only made the half- elf laugh even harder.  
  
'It is a lovely day, and I have convinced the dangerous Lady Ranger Gilraen to have breakfast with me. Why shouldn't I be in a good humour,' he said between bursts of laughter.  
  
By this time, Gilraen had found Elrond's laughter contagious, and was laughing with him. They giggled like naughty children for a while, and then lack of breath stopped them.  
  
'Do you feel better now?' Elrond inquired as he escorted Gilraen into a small quiet room that like most of those in Rivendell was more than half outdoors, and flowed into the garden to become almost part of it.  
  
'Yes, thank you I do, but I was unaware that part of a healers' duties was laughing the patients well!'  
  
Her comment only caused Elrond to laugh again, this time until he had to wipe away tears when he was finished. 'That is what I like about you, Gilraen, I never know what you will say next!' She muttered something acidic that again turned the Lord of Rivendell into a laughing maniac, only stopped this time by the appearance of a silent footed servant bearing breakfast trays. Fluffy omelettes, bacon fried with mushrooms, and pancakes were apparently this day's menu, and Gilraen found no difficulty in finishing her share.  
  
As they sipped the herbal tea that accompanied the meal, Gilraen watched Elrond carefully. Finally her close scrutiny got too much for the elf, 'Have I grown an extra head, my lady, that you stare so.'  
  
'No, no I'm sorry. I just, well, how did the servant know to bring two breakfast trays?' she stammered, ashamed at having being caught staring at Elrond.  
  
'I laid a deep dark plan with some help from your son. He said you hadn't been eating well, and he was at his wit's end to make you. So I thought that if you had breakfast with me you would eat as I would likely ask you awkward questions if you did not!'  
  
'It appears I have been out flanked, my lord,' she smiled.  
  
'Yes, you have been,' he said, 'but I wish it had not been necessary. Even I have to be worried when I have so many people interrupting me all day about you.'  
  
'Who, my lord,' she said 'besides my son, of course.'  
  
'Many, including my sons and Glorfindel, plus some of the servants and most of the Mirkwood elves.'  
  
'Oh,' she hung her head a little, 'I didn't realise that so many people have been worried.'  
  
Elrond's grey eyes where kind, as he took Gilraen's right hand in his. 'You do seem to have trouble realising that many people like you and respect you for your work as a Ranger. There does however, seem to be a prevailing belief that you seek trouble by trailing orcs where you should not. It is held that you seek to avenge Arathorn.'  
  
He was too polite, she realised, to straight out and say to her that he believed that unlikely in light of a certain conversation in which she had told Elrond her marriage had been far from a happy one.  
  
'I know what you think my lord, and what I am going to say is strange, but true. Yes, I do kill orcs for my dead husband, for no matter what my life as his wife was like, I know perfectly well he was an excellent chieftain, and it was a tragedy to the Dunedain people he died when he did, with his heir just a little child. And I do it for my son, that he might meet fewer orcs and lesser danger on the road. A great loss would be his death as things stand, for he has no wife, nor child.'  
  
She looked up at Elrond, and saw respect and admiration in his gaze. 'I have wronged you, lady,' he said quietly. 'I should have seen you could put the personal difficulties you had with Arathorn aside, and avenge your chieftain, and your son's father, if not your husband. It is a great pity that Arathorn did take the time to know you for the brave lady you are, for I am sure he would have loved you dearly if he had allowed himself to.'  
  
'Quite possibly, my lord,' she said.  
  
'As I see you do not wish to discuss this further, I shall make a suggestion as to how you could fill in time until your arm is fully healed,' he said.  
  
She looked interested, unwilling to admit she had been bored to tears, but reluctant to show to much excitement over a possible activity in case Elrond felt his hospitality had lacked. 'Are you going to tell me?' she asked after a long silence.  
  
'Of course, if you do not wish to do this, you do not have to,' he said.  
  
'Do what, my lord,' she giggled suddenly. 'You are being so secretive I'm starting to wonder if you wish me to do something illegal!'  
  
He laughed too, 'No, nothing like that! I hope that you will agree to help me in reorganising my library. I have been putting it off for years, mostly due to lack of a willing assistant, and the problem of the library has escalated lately due to the fact I have recently been given several crates of books and manuscripts. It is not an exciting pastime, sorting and cataloguing a huge quantity of books, but it is something you could do while you wait for your arm to fully heal.'  
  
'I see,' she said 'you thought I would agree to whatever it was you wanted and only after I agreed would you have to tell me what a boring job you want my help for!' She shook her head, 'My father told me elves are tricky.'  
  
The Lord of Rivendell looked a little ashamed of himself. 'You do not have to do this.' His voice was very soft, and he looked like a boy chastened by an elder.  
  
'I don't mind, my lord. I love books, and would be very happy to help you with your library.'  
  
'Oh,' said Elrond, a bit stunned. He was used to people coming up with all sorts of strange, weird and curious reasons for not wanting to help in the library, even Arwen would only help reluctantly. The only person who had helped willingly was Celebrian, and he knew that she only helped because she was his wife, and loved him, not out of any real interest in the books.  
  
Gilraen looked expectantly at Elrond, and he realised he had not actually accepted her help. Still suffering from a sense of shock, he thanked her, and suggested that they might want to commence work that day. She agreed, and spent the next few weeks assisting Elrond in his library. And out of that, a deep friendship grew between a lonely elf lord and a mortal widow. 


	33. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 P  
  
It was now Midsummer's Eve, and all the elves were outdoors celebrating. Gilraen was in Rivendell for the feast, once again she was incapacitated due to injury. She, Aragorn, Elladan and Elrohir, and several other Rangers had caught a small band of Orcs raiding farmsteads outside of Bree, and killed them all. It was Aragorn's first foray as a Ranger, and he had acquitted himself well. Only Gilraen and Elrohir were hurt, both of them sporting sword slashes to the ribs, easily treated.  
  
There was another reason that Gilraen was celebrating tonight, it was Aragorn's twentieth birthday today. She could see her son, still to reach full maturity but yet a striking young man, laughing with some of the elven warriors of Rivendell.  
  
A voice coming from the blackness of night behind her startled her, it was Elrond. She ought to be annoyed with herself for never getting used to his sneaking up behind her and frightening her. A suspicion that a mischievous streak in Rivendell's Lord lead him to do this passed her mind and was quickly dismissed as unworthy.  
  
'He has grown into a fine young man; you ought to be very proud of your son, Gilraen. It is a mother's right to feel pride in her children.' He cast a look at the woman he was now standing next to, 'or are you remembering his birth, on another Midsummer's Eve?'  
  
'Indeed, I am. And very pleased I was to see you and Elladan that night.' She smiled at Elrond, and for an instant in time they both remembered the night Aragorn was born. As the crow flies, Gilraen's home with Arathorn hadn't really been so far from Rivendell, so when it became clear to the midwives in attendance on Gilraen that she was in great trouble with a complicated delivery Arathorn and two of his nephews had ridden post haste to Rivendell. They had exhausted their horses and themselves to the point where they had been unable to escort Elrond to Gilraen and Elladan had showed his father the way. Just as well too, Elrond thought, for Elladan, who had much of a healer's skill and quite a lot of training, had proved an invaluable assistant.  
  
By the time Elrond had arrived Gilraen had been in labour for close to two days, and the midwives had long since despaired of saving either mother or child. While the Lord of Rivendell was pleased he'd saved the only heir to title of Chieftain, he was also pleased he'd been able to uphold his healer's Oath on one of the few occasions he'd seriously doubted his ability to do so. And perhaps that was part of the reason he felt so close to Aragorn, he'd been the first person to hold him as newly born baby and Elrond was not a person to question the closeness such an experience.  
  
'You are a very strong and brave woman, Gilraen, and your son has in inherited those traits from you, two things he will need as he begins his life as Chieftain of the Dunedain.' He smiled at Gilraen, and took her hand, 'come with me lady, for I have noticed you haven't yet joined in tonight's celebrations.' She looked surprised as Elrond pulled her along behind him, down the stairs and on to the lawn set between beds of roses in full bloom. 'Dance with me, Gilraen.'  
  
She stood still, staring up at the tall elf, thinking that never had she danced at such celebrations. 'I'm not much of a dancer, Elrond.'  
  
'By elven standards nor am I so we shall make a good pair!'  
  
Now she had run out of excuses, so on Elrond's instructions she removed her shoes as dancing on the lawn barefoot would be easier, and found herself whirling around amongst the other dancers with Elrond. Despite his saying he wasn't a good dancer, Gilraen enjoyed dancing with Elrond, and she found once he'd given her a few tips she relaxed and realised that not standing on his feet or tripping on her dress was easier than she'd imagined.  
  
Laughing, they finally sought refreshment, and Glorfindel glided up. 'Do you intend to monopolise this fair lady's time tonight, or do I have the chance to enjoy her company too?' the blonde elf asked his friend Elrond.  
  
'It is up to the lady whose company she seeks,' said Elrond, his grey eyes sparkling.  
  
Instantly Glorfindel whirled to take Gilraen's hands, 'Fair mortal lady, you would not be so cruel as to deny me a dance?'  
  
Recognising his mischievous mood, Gilraen decided to humour Glorfindel, and agreed. She soon discovered others who wished to dance with her, and found herself having a wonderful time. Between dances she found herself asked several times for songs and stories of the Dunedain people. All night the people of Rivendell danced and sang, and as the sun rose they made the traditional thanks to the Valar for the light of the last fruit of Laurelin that graced the sky during the day.  
  
Full daylight saw Glorfindel and Elrond talking in a quiet corner of the gardens. 'Why shouldn't you seek comfort with her, Elrond? From what I saw tonight she is craving attention and affection, but she has no idea how to go about getting it. I'm quite sure she would be..agreeable.'  
  
'You forget that I have a wife!'  
  
'Celebrian sailed west five hundred years ago. She never would have expected you to deny yourself a companion and comfort for that long!' argued Glorfindel. 'Ask her, Elrond, for she needs you as you need her.'  
  
'I don't know what to say to her. We have become friends and spoken of many things but this is different.'  
  
'If you don't speak to her, I will,' announced Glorfindel. 'Now she just over by the lily pond, go and speak to her.'  
  
Sighing deeply, for he knew Glorfindel would carry out his threat, Elrond approached Gilraen. 'Did you enjoy the evening?' he asked.  
  
'Why yes, I did, Elrond,' she looked up at smiling from where she sat on her cloak. 'Sit down and talk, it will be more comfortable.'  
  
He sat, and nervously twisted the edge of her cloak around his fingers. 'Why so nervous, Elrond?' Gilraen asked.  
  
'I have something to ask you, Gilraen. Something that could offend, or distress you. Something that might end our friendship, or deepen it,' he said seriously.  
  
Her reply surprised the handsome elf immensely. 'You want me to agree to sleep with you. I have noticed your interest in me Elrond, what I want to know is why me? With all the lovely elf- woman here in Rivendell why not one of them?'  
  
'Because I have a wife, and she is not dead, despite what you might have heard, Celebrian sailed west five hundred years ago. I cannot offer marriage, and no elf-maid would want less.'  
  
'That answers why not an elven woman, I want to know why me now.'  
  
Elrond reached out and stroked Gilraen's face with a gentle hand, 'because you are beautiful and I have grown to be fond of you, and deeply respect you, and while I cannot marry you, Gilraen, I offer you comfort, affection and companionship.'  
  
'I'm not concerned about having an illicit relationship with you, Elrond. In fact, I'm flattered you would ask me, but I do have one problem with this.'  
  
'You do not care for me, not enough at least.' Gilraen stared at Elrond, seeing the hurt in his eyes.  
  
'No, no, Elrond, that's not the problem,' Gilraen shocked herself by reaching out to touch Elrond, her hands resting lightly on his shoulders.  
  
'Then what is?' a very confused Elrond asked.  
  
'I have no need of what you offer, or any understanding of why anyone would.'  
  
'Ah, I see. Because you didn't experience pleasure in Arathorn's touch, or feel any of a woman's normal needs does not mean you never could.' He took Gilraen's face in his hands and leaned in to kiss her. She tried to pull away but Elrond was too strong, and he held her still as his lips brushed hers softly. Her wide-eyed look of shock made him smile, and take her in his arms.  
  
'I would be gentle, Gilraen, and I what I really want is to show what it is to be a woman.'  
  
'I see,' she bit her lip, nervously, and pulled back to look Elrond in the eyes. 'I don't know what to say, except that, well, to be truthful, I'm frightened.'  
  
'Stand up, walk with me,' he said, getting to his feet. He took Gilraen by the hand, and she picked up her cloak, together they walked indoors.  
  
'I think I should go to my room, Elrond. It's not that I don't appreciate your um, offer, but I think that it's not right for me to accept,' Gilraen said as soon as she and Elrond were indoors.  
  
Elrond laughed at that. 'Why don't you come with me, I'll make you a nice cup of tea, which you doubtless need after drinking wine all night, and we can see what happens later. I have no intention of making you anything you don't want to.'  
  
'Very well, a cup of tea would be nice. Just a cup of tea,' said Gilraen firmly.  
  
'As you wish,' said Elrond, and tucked her hand into his as they walked to Elrond's private chambers. He made them both tea, and they drank it on his balcony, watching some blackbirds playing in the birdbath.  
  
Gilraen put her empty cup down. 'Thank you for the tea, and the company, Elrond, but I should be on my way.'  
  
'Not till you have paid the price I want this morning,' said Elrond as he barred the way to the door. He was smiling cheekily, and Gilraen was reminded of her thought of the previous evening that Elrond had a mischievous streak. Backing away from him, she asked, 'what price is that?'  
  
'Oh Gilraen, nothing like that! Just a kiss,' he said softly as he moved closer to Gilraen, and slid an arm around her slim shoulders. 'A kiss, nothing more.' His eyes twinkled as he caught her chin in his free hand and tipped her face up. She didn't move as he bent to kiss her, whether from fear or acceptance of his 'price' he didn't know.  
  
To Gilraen's surprise the kiss was pleasant. Elrond didn't hold her tightly, or demand anything of her, he simply kissed her gently. She found she was able to relax, and enjoy the sensations he roused in her.  
  
'There, that wasn't so bad, was it,' Elrond said slightly breathless.  
  
'No, rather nice, actually.'  
  
'My dear girl, if you think that was nice, then let assure you what else I have in mind you would find very pleasurable indeed. Stay Gilraen, for a while. Let's see what happens between us. I promise you can leave any time you like, or if you just want to keep me company, I would be grateful for that, too.'  
  
Gilraen nodded, and allowed Elrond to lead her to his bed, where outer garments were shed, and they settled comfortably snuggling against each other. For some time they talked quietly, and then, once Gilraen had relaxed he began to kiss her again. His gentle hands and soft kisses were very persuasive, and later, lying naked against Elrond, Gilraen had to admit, he was right; lovemaking was very pleasurable. Still, she should go now, before she was found here, in Elrond's bed, and started to ease away from the half asleep man beside her.  
  
'Where are you going?' He reached out and snagged her around the waist with one long arm. 'Don't go, stay, no one will disturb us. Sleep for a few hours.'  
  
'Are you sure?'  
  
'Mmm, stay, snuggle up.'  
  
So she stayed, and found she had the best sleep of her life in Elrond's arms. And that was the start of the long love affair between a beautiful mortal widow and a lonely elf-lord. 


End file.
